Twilight Journal: Reflections of another hero
by Hero's-shade
Summary: The Hero of the Winds finds his ancestor's journal, which Gives him insights into being a hero. Tells the tale of Twilight princess, This Time from the Hero of Twilight's point of View. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Journal

Author's Note: This story is a companion piece to Twilight Princess, reflections of a former Hero. You may wish to read that tale first. (though it is not required to ethier understand or enjoy this one!)

Chapter 1

Morning.

The sun rises as I step out of my door, greeting me with it's warmth. As I walk down to the shore line from my private Cabana, I can hear the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore, and feel the warm tropical breeze blow across my face. The gulls soar high in the distance, as the sunlight dances across the water's surface. Such a calm scene is welcomed by me, considering all the hectic events of my life...

Oh, forgive me, I should introduce myself. My name is Link, and I am known as the Hero of the Winds. I have fought many battles across the great sea, and saved many lives in the process. The blood of the Hero of Time, and the Hero of Twilight flows within my veins, and like my two legendary ancestors, I faced the Evil king Ganondorf and defeated him. After my victory, I traveled across the great Sea with Tetra and her band of Pirates for a time, searching for a new land to call Hyrule. After our adventure with the ghost ship and the Phantom Hourglass, I grew weary of the journey, and returned home to the Great Sea. Now, I am in my twenty-fifth year, living out my life here with my wife and children.

I stare around myself, at vastness of the Great Sea, the home where I grew up. This vast body of water is home to so many peoples, from the Rito, who live atop the peak of Dragon Roost, to the Koroks, who live in the forest haven. From the greedy merchants of Windfall, to the hardy fisherman of Outset Island, my homeland. As the Hero, it is my duty to protect than all from evil... and that can be a frustrating job sometimes. I often wonder, did the Heroes before me have it as hard? Were their lives and full of trials and tribulations as mine has been? It is a question I have no answer to.

Looking down at the shore, I notice the water level has dropped a few more inches since last night. "The Deku Tree" I whisper to myself, knowingly. His children, The Koroks, are planting seeds over all the islands, which will slowly drain the waters of the Great sea totally. Within a century, the flood waters will have totally receded, and Hyrule will live once more. It will be up to my descendants to protect that new land, just as it will be up to Tetra's to rule it. But can I raise my children to be worthy of the Hero's bloodline? I wish the goddesses would give me an answer.

"Link?" I hear a voice behind me, and I smile at the soft sounds of footsteps approaching. My beloved wife, who has been my strength and joy these past few years. I turn to face her, her long, flowing brown hair tied into a ponytail, gently blowing in the breeze. She will often come outside in the evenings, and softly play her golden harp as the sun sets. The sounds of her song warms my heart.

"Are the children awake?" I ask her softly, staring into her deep red eyes. Those unusual eyes of hers are the result of having a Zora ancestor somewhere in her heritage.

"No." She replies, shaking her head. My wife pulls out a an old-looking book with a wrinkled cover on it. "I found this last night, when I was cleaning out your storage trunk from Outset Island. What is it, Link?"

Looking over the book, I recognize it. "This book was given to me by grandma, before she died." It was a family heirloom, just like that old Hylian shield I used when I rescued Tetra all those years ago. I motion over to an outside table and chairs we have set up. "Come on, lets have a look."

Sitting down, we open up to the first page, which is written in old Hylian. Although only my wife can speak the ancient tongue, I can easily read it. "A tale of the Twilight, as written by the Hero."

"Twilight...hero..." My wife thinks aloud. Suddenly, her eyes light up. "Link! This must have been written by your ancestor!"

"You're right!" I exclaim, looking back at the pages. As amazing as it is, this book must have been handed down from generation to generation, all the way back from the Hero of Twilight himself. "It's looks like it a diary... or journal of some kind..."

I couldn't believe it! Here, before me, were the words of one of my heroic ancestors! This is exactly what I was looking for, a window into the mind of someone who has walked the path of the Warrior. Surely, these pages must contain some wisdom on being a hero, wisdom which I can pass on to my children.

Excited, I eagerly turn to a random page, and begin to read. " Twenty third day of Summer. Today, Rusl and I left Odoron for the Faron woods, in order to gather some lumber. He began to talk to me, a told me of a journey he wished me to make..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

"I have a favor to ask of you, Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?"

With these words, Rusl placed upon my shoulders a very important responsibility. The annual trip to Hyrule castle for the peace summit is an honored tradition in our small village of Odoron. Every year, the representative presents a gift as tribute to the Royal Family, a sign to them that those of us in the outlying provinces of the kingdom are just as loyal subjects as those who live in castle town. Such a responsibility is usually entrusted to a young goat herd, who has never been outside the Faron woods. I wonder if Rusl has in mind?

Not that I don't trust the man's judgment entirely. Rusl is not only the town's greatest blacksmith, but he is also the greatest Swordsman Odoron has ever seen. I cannot say enough good things about the man, as he was the one who taught me everything I know about the art of Swordplay. He and his wife practically raised me after my own parents died, and for that I cannot thank him enough.

As we are heading back to the village, it is getting late. Rusl meets up with his young son, Colin, who flashes me a smile before father and son depart. He is a spirited young lad, who shows more and more of his father's courage each day. It seems he has a desire to grow up and be just like me, when it is his father he should be wanting to take after. No, Rusl is a far better man than I ever will be, and a far greater warrior, as well.

When I arrive back at home, I leave my horse Epona outside, and go in to rest. It is a strange name for a horse, I know ... but Rusl insisted I called her that, saying it was the name of a noble steed from an age gone by. As I rest, a loud annoying voice fills my ears. My fellow rancher, Fado, is standing outside my window, calling to me.

"Hey! Link! You there?" He yells aloud, calling out again.

"Yes, please stop shouting.You're loud enough to wake a Gibido" I grumble in response, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" He replies, a worried look on his face. The goats are very rebellious to Fado's commands, and many of the best ones from our herd have escaped under his watch. He fears the Mayor's wrath will descend upon his head, a fate which he may sadly deserve.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll cover for you... again." I mumble

"Hey, where's Epona?" He asks, looking around in confusion.

I also look around, and notice my horse is indeed gone. I roll my eyes, knowing full well where she's been taken. By Faeroe, I swear that girl worries more about my horse than she does about herself!

"C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you." He replies grumpily in response. Leaving Fado by my house, I rush to the nearby Odoron spring, where my friend Illia is finishing up washing her. Some times, this girl can be so trying on my nerves. She yells at me when the slightest scratch appears on Epona, she tears into me like a mother Lizalfos who had it's eggs stolen. And yet... there is something about her... something that makes me put up with all of her nagging. Since we were both small children, she has been a very dear friend.

"Oh, hi, Link. I washed Epona for you!" She exclaims, smiling as I approach. "Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!" At Illia's request, I pull up a small blade of horseshoe grass, and play the song which my horse seems to love so much. Epona's song was an old tune my parents taught me when I was little, it's one of the few things I have left of them. I don't know why it has such an alluring effect on certain horses, but I cherish it more as a treasured memento of my parents, more than it's usefulness in calling my horse. Thanking Illia, I ride back to where Fado stands, and then towards the goat corral.

Herding these creatures is no small task. Ordon goats can be stubborn, but all it takes is a little determination - and a horse- to herd them into the barn. After I have successfully corralled them for the night, I head back into town. On the way, I pass Sera, the shopkeep. She has to do all the work around her store, as her lazy husband, Hanch, is unable to do anything useful. I can understand her concern, as a tribe of monkeys from the woods has been coming into the village and causing all sorts of mischief. The last thing Ordoron needs is a pack of miniature thieves wreaking havoc in the town.

I also pass Rusl and Uli, his wife. She is now carrying another child, so Colin will soon have a younger brother (or, perhaps a sister!) so those two will soon have their hands full. They tell me that Colin has nearly finished the fishing rod he was making for me, and can't wait to go fishing. I smile and nod, as I know how much the boy enjoys spending time with me. He, along with three other children of the village, Beth, Malo, and Talo, are always at my door, asking me to show them sword tricks and fighting moves. Beth is an energetic young girl, who may have a childhood crush on me, and Talo is a brave, headstrong boy, who often picks on the confidence-lacking Colin.

Malo is the one that slightly unnerves me, however. He seems to have a slightly cold personality, which just like his mother, is geared mostly towards the art of business. I only think that child will be happy if he is running his own store someday. Also in town is Bo, the mayor of Odoron Village, who also happens to be Illia's father. A large muscular man, he herded the village goats in his younger days, I've also heard from many of the old-timers that he spent many years in roaming about Hyrule, hungry for adventure. The Mayor has said very little about those days to us younger villagers, however.

As I write these words, I cannot help but think about how wonderful it is to live in a peaceful town like Odoron. I've had some of the best times of my life growing up here, and would not trade it for all the enchanted Rings in Labyrinia.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Winds, Present day-

I finish reading the entry, and set the book down. "A simple life, in a simple village." I say softly, thinking aloud.

"Much like how you grew up on Outset, my love." My wife adds, looking up at me. "You both lost your parents at an early age, both grew up in a small village with the people you loved, and both set out on a great journey, to save the world from evil."

"I wonder what other similarities our lives have in common." I say looking back down at the book.

"Why don't we find out." Medli adds, picking up the book, and continuing with the next entry.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

Twenty-fifth day of summer,

Today was an unbelievable experience for me . It started off as any other day, with me having a day off form herding. two of the herd managed to escape from the pen while I was talking to the mayor, and I managed to stop one of them, throwing it to the ground. I was also able to help Uli, whose cradle for the new baby was stolen by one of the monkeys plaguing the town. Using a summoned hawk, I'm able to knock the cradle out of the monkey's hands, and return it to Uli. In return, she gave me the fishing rod carved by Colin. Also, I was able to aid the shopkeeper in getting her cat back. It seems this town is always getting struck by minor annoyances like this.

As I return to my house, the kids are there waiting for me. As Rusl has returned my sword to me, I show the Kids some more moves with the slingshot and sword. All of a sudden, a monkey appears, and the kids begin to chase after it. Soon, I discover that Talo has foolishly plunged headlong into the faron woods, despite the warnings he has been given by his parents not to go there. Sighing, I mount Epona, and head in after him, hoping to find the lad before he runs into any serious danger.

When I get to the cave, I dismount Epona. As I go through the blackness, I am assaulted by Deku Babas, foul plant creatures with a taste for Hylian flesh that make these caves their home. One of them manages to ensnare me, but a spin attack from my sword quickly frees me. After fighting my way through the killer flora, I manage to arrive at the gate to the forest temple, which, to my surprise, is locked.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, guy!" At the sound of a voice, I turn to find myself looking at a strange looking man siting in front of a small shack, looking like he is completely in harmony with nature. I soon learn that this fellow's name is Coro, and he is a salesmen who locked the gate to the Temple.

"Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe.There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day.Here! Go on, guy. Take this!" Coro gives me a lantern filled with oil, an act of generosity I don't understand at first.

"Thanks ... but I'm not sure I want to buy a lamp..."

Coro immediately shakes his head no. "See, I sell lantern oil here... I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guy! See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best!"

"Oh, I see." I reply, finally understanding. I knew a businessmen wouldn't give something away for nothing, we've had too many shady merchants come through Ordoron for me to believe that. When I tell him what I'm doing, Coro gives me the key to the gate, and wishes me the best of luck.

Walking into the next cave, I am suddenly attacked by Keese. The small yet vicious bats fly at my face, trying to bite me. A few quick slashes of my sword, and they vanish in a puff of smoke. Once outside the cave, I find myself attacked by Bokoblins, thuggish looking goblins armed with primitive weapons. I'd heard of these beasts from Rusl, and seen a few of them at the edges of the wood when I was younger, but this is the first up close encounter I've ever had with the beasts. The Bokoblins manage to put up a bit of a fight, but Rusl's sword training pays off, and the nasty little brutes are quickly killed.

Eventually, I make my way to the Forest temple, which appears like a single large tree rising from the ground. I have always found this place fascinating, when I used to come here with the adults as a child. The villagers would leave offerings of food and drink at the temples entrance, in an effort to appease the green-clothed forest children who were said to guard the woods and the temple from evil. Uli used to tell tales of these spirits, who each had a guardian fairy, and they were the ones who raised the legendary hero himself. Eventually, the offerings were stopped when it was discovered that a tribe of monkeys had moved into the Temple, and were helping themselves to the offerings. I Had figured that the monkey would have run back here, and Talo would most certainly have followed him.

"Help, help me!" Talo wailed, pulling on the bars of his cage. He was trapped in a small wooden cage with the monkey, guarded by two more bokoblins. I rush up, and engage the two monsters in a sword battle. I slash, doge and parry, moving out of the way of most of their attacks. Finally, the monsters are beaten, and I free Talo and the captive monkey.

The boy thanks me, and begs me not to tell his father about what he had done. As he runs back towards town, Rusl comes up beside me. "Link!My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard...But it looks like you have brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

I simply shrug. "It is nothing, Rusl, they are my friends. And besides you would have done the same for me."

He nods, and looks at the woods around him. "Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..."

"Yes, I've felt it... as if there were a gathering darkness..." I shiver, thinking to myself about what it could mean. The last time Hyrule fell into such a state was long before my birth, when the legendary evil king sought to conquer the land of Hyrule. The villagers of Odoron still speak of him with fear, refusing to even speak his name. I pray this is not the sign of a new evil rising in the Kingdom.

Seeing my anxiety, Rusl quickly changes the subject "Anyway, Link...Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule." A smile crosses his face." I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you. Good luck! And return safely!"

He walks away, and I am left with my own thoughts. Tomorrow, I will Journey into the Kingdom of Hyrule, the land where my Parents first came to Odron from. I cannot wait to see what the land of my birth has in store for me.'

-------------------------------------------------

Hero of the Winds, Present day-

Just then, Medli and I heard the children waking from thier sleep.

"I need to get breakfast ready." My wife told me. "We can continue reading after we've eaten."

Reluctantly, I put the book down., and go to help Medli by setting the table. But I cannot get my mind off that Journal, and the thoughts of my ancestor that it holds. I hope we can return to reading it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hero of Winds, Present day-

After we've finished breakfast, the children head out to play, and I help Medli clean up. My mind, however, keeps drifting back to that ancient book we discovered, the Journal of the Hero of Twilight. I have only begun to scratch the surface of his epic adventures, and I wish to know what befell him next. After the morning chores are completed, I urge Madli back towards the book, wanting to pick up from where we had left off.

"My, you certainly are in a hurry, aren't you?" She asked jokingly. "You remind me of a fledgeling, eager to open thier birthday presents."

"I suppose so." I laugh in reply. We sit down at the outside table once more, and return to our reading.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

twenty-ninth day of Summer

I cannot believe all that has befallen me since I have written here last. It feels as if my entire world has been turned upside down. A few days ago, Colin, Illia, and the rest of the kids were taken by a nasty pack of Monsters - Bulbins, I believe Rusl once called them- who fled, and left me knocked unconscious. When I tried to follow them into the forest, I found myself standing before a wall of pure darkness... no, not darkness, twilight. As I stared at it, a hand suddeny plunged forward from the wall, and pulled me inside. I found myself in the Twilight surrounded by these... horrific monsters, with bizzarely shaped heads, and slimy tentacles hanging down from thier mouths.

My mind raced in horror- Where am I? What do these creatures want with me? What happened to Colin and Illia? As one of the beasts curiosly reached for my strange golden birthmark, it began to glow with a powerful light, driving the monster back. I do not know why that mark has been on my hand since as far back as I can remember, but since it may have saved my life at that moment, I was more than happy it was there. As the beast recoiled, I suddenly began to feel a painful sensation tear through my entire body. I sceamed in agony, as it felt that my limbs were being twisted and contorted out of shape, like my entire body was being remade from the inside out. Then I knew nothing but blackness. When I finally came to, I found myself in a prision cell, lying on the floor. It only took a few seconds for me to look over my body and notice I no longer had the form of a man.

Now, I was a wolf.

Panic began spreading through me once again. Had the beasts turned me into this? How was I going to escape? It was then I heard a stange laugh, and Turned to find myself looking at a small, blue and black skinned impish creature. Taunting me, the Imp told me she was the only way I was getting out of here, and I woul;d have to do exactly as she said in order to escape. Reluctantly, I followed the imps lead and soon escaped from the foul dungeon in which I was trapped. As we began to scale the structure, I noticed many spirits lurking about, all dressed in the uniforms of soliders, a terrified something was going to come after them. The ghosts were unable to see me, and I could only observe them through a kind of "Sixth sense" my wolf form had given me. I quickly began to wonder where it was I had been imprisioned.

It was a strange experience, being a wolf for the first time. All of my senses were enhanced, and I feel a certain wild... ferocity I had never felt before. It was almost a kind of freedom, an inner wildness that exists in all Hylians, that our more rational natures keep in check. I was now free to unleash that animal instinct on the monsters that we found on the way up. Still, my own mind remained in control, and I was determined not to cave in to savagery entirely.

As we headed outside, I found myself in the what appeared to be a castle. The sky was filled with the twilight, and the rain was pouring down. We made our way from one rooftop to the next, until we arrived at a large tower. There, I scaled up to a bedchamber with a tall, cloaked figure standing in the center. Uncertain at what I was facing, I began to growl at the stranger, until she turned, and removed her hood. I then found myself gazing upon one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen... the fair princess Zelda. I soon discovered that this was Hyrule castle, and it had been cast into the Twlight. Appearently, the kingdom had been invaded and conquered by Zant, the evil king of the Twilight dimension, and now the land lay cast under the same shadow that engulfed his own kingdom. Zelda explained that the twilight had turned everyone else into spirits, and that she had been spared only by the strange mark on her hand. It resembled the Birthmark I now carried on my paw, though a diffrent portion of it glowed. She said it was the 'power of the gods', and revealed the mark I possesed was the reason I had become a wolf instead of a spirit.

The princess then begged me to help, and bring light back to the kingdom by defeating evil. I cannot believe all of this is happening to me. I grew up as a simple rancher, in a Village on the outskirts of Hyrule. The most I had ever intended to do with my life was farm, start a family and grow old. Now, I'm being asked to not only save my friends from monsters, but to save Hyrule from a powerful enemy, as well! And yet... part of me looks upon this task with eager anticipation. I always felt an excited rush, when Rusl would train me with a sword. It was like I had always been meant to hold a blade in my hand. Also, I allways got a certain thrill from combat, an almost euphoric high from destroying monsters."It's in your blood." Rusl would tell me, never explaining what he meant. Perhaps he was right, perhaps it is my destiny to be a warrior. But whatever the case, my main concern now is to find my friends.

It appears I will not be alone in this quest, however. That annoying little imp, whose name I have discovered is Midna, has decided to join me. She rides around on my back, as if I were some kind of steed, like Epona. I do not trust her, as she seems to be playing her own game, merely using Zelda and I for her own ends. She declares that I am her slave, and bosses me around as if I were such. I go along with this farce, only so as to accomplish my goals. I do not know what her agenda is, but I swear that if she does anything to harm my friends or Zelda, she will pay _dearly._

_------------------------------------------_

Hero of the Winds, present day-

"He was turned into a wolf?!?" I say in suprise. "Amazing!"

My wife merely shrugs. "After all of the wonders we've seen magic can do in this world, it's really not that suprising."

"That bithmark that was 'the power of the gods'... it must have been the Triforce of courage." I add with a smirk. "Guess King Daphones was wrong about it being split up after the Hero of Time left for Termina."

"The King was wrong about a lot of things, my love." Medli adds, staring down at the book. "Remember how he had said that you had no connection to the Hero of time, even though his Shield had been passed down through your family?"

"Yes, and the King sounded rather shocked when the Triforce of Courage entered my body, after we collected all the scattered pieces of it." I admitted. "He was totally suprisedby the fact I was the true hero!"

Medli nods. "The Triforce of courage was probably handed down through your bloodline to the Hero of Twilight, then broken and scattered a few generations after that."

As we are talking, I notices our son and daughter running across the Yard. Young Link looks much as I do, with slightly Rito features. Those will probably vanish in a generation or two, as the Rito blood thins out. Makota resembles her mother more, with a small beak instead of a nose. It matters not what my children look like, as they and my wife are my greatest Joy. I would not trade them for anything.

As I am think of this, Medli continues to read...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

Midna warped us back near the Odoron spring, where I found several of the Twilight creatures attacking the spirit there. With the Imp's aid, I was able to defeat the beasts, bringing them down all at once. Afterward, the spirit thanked me, and told me that all the light spirits in Hyrule have been assualted, and had thier light stolen. The spirit then begged me to restore Faron's light, who will then return me to human form. Midna then told me to return to Odoron Village, and accquire a sword and shield for her.

It was strange, going through my home town as a beast. I was saddened by the fact that many of the people whom I care about, even Rusl and Ula, were terrified of me in this form, and some even try to attack me. Much to my suprise, however, I was able to speak with many of the Town's animals, who gave me some very good advice. Having no other choice, I stole the Sword and shield that were meant as gifts to the royal family, justifying the act by telling myself that I was doing it on behalf of Zelda, a member of the Royal Family. Still, those kind of situational ethics didn't make me feel any better about it.

After leaving town, Midna took the sword and shield, and then takes me into the Twilight. There, we found the light spirit Faron, who had had it's light broken up into droplets, each held by dark insects. After giving me a container to hold these 'tears of light', I stalked my way across the Faron woods, killing these dark insects wherever I found them. I felt my wolfish instincts flare up, as my blood boiled with the thrill of the hunt. I should have been frightened by this sensation, and yet it... feels right. Along the way, I was able to rescue the Lamp salesman, and one of the monkeys from the temple, both of whom had been rendered spirits. As soon as I had killed the last of the bugs, light returned to the woods. The laughing Minda vanished back into the Twilight, and I was transported back to Faron's spring.

The spirit thanks me, and as I gazed upon myself, I noticed I had become human once more. I was flooded by relief, as I notice all of my wolf instincts had disappeared, as well. I also noticed that I was no longer wearing my own clothing, but instead was clad in a green tunic and hat.

"The Tunic you now wear once belonged to the ancient hero." Faron told me. "You are the Hero, chosen by the gods."

----------------------------------------------------------

Hero of the Winds, present day-

Medli stops reading, and looks up towards the sky. Following her gaze, I see a Rito postman speeding towards our Island.

"Quill" I say aloud, a small smile spreading across my face.

Even after all these years, Quill is still a full time mail carrier, as swift and strong as ever. Once the postman for my old home of Outset, Quill helped me out when my sister Aryll had been kidnapped, and has remained a dear friend of the family ever since. Pulling his wings up, he gracefully lands next to us, a troubled look in his eye.

"Link, Medli!" He says quickly, a sense of urgency in his voice. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, but..."

"What is it, old friend?" I ask him, a slight apprihension in my voice.

"Link, We have an emergency on Dragon Roost!" He blurts out, near panic. "Chief Komali needs to speak with you at once!."

I look to my wife, who immediately nods. "Go ahead, I'll look after the children."

As I prepare to leave, I grab the book from the table. Perhaps I will get another chance to read between it's pages soon. But for now, I am once again called to fufill my duties as the hero.

Just as, long ago... he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Hero of Winds, Present day-

I felt a warm breeze on my face, as my small sailboat glided slowly across the waters of the great sea. It is a small vessel, which I purchased a few years ago from a merchant on Windfall. My previous ship, the King of Red Lions, had been lost during a storm shortly after I departed the great Sea with Tetra. (Though King Daphone's spirit had ceased to inhabit the boat right after Ganon's defeat.) Overhead, Quill glides through the sky, keeping pace with my boat. Several Seagulls are also following me, trailing along after us like a winged procession.

When Quill landed on our Island, I immediately grabbed my sword and Shield. Komali is not one to send for help lightly, so I know the situation must be serious. Still, it will be awhile until we reach our destination, so I once again pull out the Journal, picking up from where I left off.

-------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

The Legendary Hero.

At long last, I finally understood everything. Why my father fled Hyrule when I was an infant, why Rusl was so cryptic about my parents ... it all makes sense now. There had been rumors circulating since I was a child that one member of the Hero of Time's family had survived, and from the outfit I am now wearing, I would safely guess that I am, the last of that bloodline. I suppose I should be angry at Rusl for not letting me in on this little piece of information, but I realize he did it to protect me, as the ancient hero's family had mostly been wiped out by the forces of evil, and they would have been more than happy to get their hands on me, the sole survivor. As the Light spirit vanishes, I am left to contemplate the fact that the fate of Hyrule- nay, the entire world- rests in my hands.

Very quickly, I was reminded by Midna that I must fulfill my end of the bargain, and retrieve the item she seeks from the forest temple. She seems very determined to recover whatever it is that is hidden at the temple, judging by how eager she was to retrieve it. Normally, I would have been irritated about being bossed around like this, but right now helping this imp achieves my goals, as Illia and the kids may be being kept prisoners there. I still do not trust this creature that dwells in my shadow, but for now, we are uneasy partners.

As I headed back towards the Forest Temple, one of the gang of monkeys suddenly sprang forward, and stole my lantern. Ignoring Midna's complaining, I raced after the little thief. As I pursued her, I noticed the monkey stopped every so often, as if she wanted me to catch up. The light from the lantern drove back the poisonous fog, clearing the way for us to pass. Along the way, I was forced to kill several monsters that pop up, as the monkey cowered in fear. Finally, we cleared the fog area, and the monkey dropped the lantern, and ran away. I quickly discovered that the Lamp has run out of oil, which I easily refilled with oil I had bought from the merchant earlier.

As I walked into the forest temple area, I noticed a large golden wolf sitting near the entrance. Having never seen a creature like this before, I approached the wolf curiously, only to have it suddenly growl and lunge at my me! I barely had a chance to draw my sword before we were engulfed in light. I suddenly found myself on a white plane of light, surrounded bu an eerie mist. The wolf was gone, and as I looked around, I suddenly felt a presence behind me. Turning quickly, I saw what looked like an exceptionally tall Stalfos in armor, with one glowing eye, and an ancient looking sword and shield. Having heard how dangerous Stalfos can be, I drew my sword and charged him, only to be knocked back on my rear.

"You disgrace the Hero whose tunic you wear." The Shade who stood before me was curt and abrupt, but he was not an enemy as I had thought. I cannot say exactly say why, but... for some reason, I... trust him. Even though I have never seen this creature before there is something almost ... familiar... about him. Raising his sword, this spirit began to train me, teaching me the Ending blow, a deadly maneuver to use against my foes. He then tells me to find the howling stones throughout Hyrule, and promptly vanishes. Since the Shade said he had more sword moves for me to learn, I am certain I will see this apparition again.

As I approached the forest Temple, my footsteps grow more cautious. We Odorondians have always held this place in reverence, and I have never ventured inside. I looked carefully to the left and right, half expecting to see a Kokiri or a Skull kid, creatures that supposedly inhabited these woods before our people settled here. As I stood in front of the door, I began to wonder what dangers and surprises await me inside.

--------------------------------

Hero of Winds, Present Day-

I closed the book, as the peak of Dragon roost grew closer on the horizon. Who was that shade my ancestor saw, I wonder? And what was that imp's agenda? I am pulled out of my thoughts, as the sight of the great dragon Valoo sitting atop his volcanic peak, letting out a mighty roar. An escort of Rito guards approaches my boat, greeting me warmly.

Soon, we are all inside, where all the Rito are gathered in the main chamber. There are looks of concern on all of their faces, telling me that all is not well here. In the center of the room stands Komali, who upon seeing me smiles and walks forward.

"LINK! Thank Nayru you're here!" He says, clasping my arm in a welcoming handshake. "It's so good to see you again, my friend!"

"Thank you, Komali." I reply warmly. "It's good to see you again, very good." As I look him up and down, I cannot help but notice how the former prince has changed. No longer a boy, The young Chief now has a full beard, much like his father did. Gone is the under confident youth who gave me the first of the three pearls so long ago, and in his place stands this brave young man whom I have the honor of calling friend.

"So is Medli with you?" He asks, looking over my shoulder.

I shake my head. "No Komali, I'm afraid she decided to stay with the children this time."

"Oh." He replied, slightly downcast. "Well, I understand." I can tell from the disappointment in his voice he really wanted to see her. My wife had been like a mother to Komali, after his grandmother died. She and I were kind of his surrogate parents, as I gave him courage when I saved the great Valoo from that Ghoma monster years ago. He looks up to the two of us, since his own father was too busy being a chief back then, never having time for his son.

"So Komali." I ask, getting to the point. "What was so urgent that I had to be summoned here so quickly?"

"The Darkest of Tidings, I fear." He replies, looking away. "I am in urgent need of your help, Link. Last night... Queen Pala was outside the Arie, playing with our infant son... when she mysteriously vanished." His voice began to tremble. "The guards heard the sound of a scuffle outside, but when they got there... all they found were a few of her wing feathers..." He held up a note clenched in his fist. "And this message saying if the Hero didn't come to Overlook island by noon tomorrow... my wife and son would be killed!" Komali burst into tears as he finished. "I'm so sorry to get you involved in this... but, please help us, Link!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, old friend. I'll get your family back." Turing to go, I look back over my shoulder. "Whoever took them is going to wish they were never born!"

Komali simply nodded. As I walked past the door guards, one of them spoke up. "We both wish you the best of luck, Link! Do we not, Skett?"

"That is indeed correct, Akoot!" The other guard agreed. "We shall pray to the Goddesses for your safe return!"

As I depart from Dragon Roost, I realize that the journey to Overlook island will take some time. My mainsail set and my course headed, I pull the Journal out and begin reading again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

The Temple is an amazing place. Appearing as a single, massive tree, it's interior is a series of rooms and chambers, all infested by monsters of every shape and size. The monkey I encountered earlier, I know why she brought me here now. Going from room to room, I rescued the rest of her tribe from imprisonment, all the while fighting off Skulltullas and Bokoblins. I also found traps, such as annoying, centipede-like creatures who hide beneath tiles, waiting to throw me off. Eventually, I find the lead monkey, who attacked me with an enchanted boomerang. He is being mind controlled, and once I defeated him, the frightened primate flees, leaving me to claim the magical boomerang for my own.

I just don't know what to make of all this, so many new things I have never seen before. From the Cucco-like creature Occoca and her child, to the rotating bridges that both the wind and the gale boomerang can turn. And this imp... while she is very annoying, there is something about her sarcasm, and determination to get what she wants, that is most... unique. Rusl was right, there is much I have yet to experience in this world, and I feel this is only the beginning.

At the end of the dungeon, I find myself face-to-fang with a giant, Deku-Baba like monster. With the help of the Monkey leader and some bomblings, I was able to slay the horrific monstrosity. Afterward, Midna grabs a strange piece of what looks like broken armor, claiming it was what she was looking for. I get a feeling of dread from the thing, as it seems to wreak of evil. I have no doubt that that is what mutated that plant into a monster, and shudder at what it's power could do in the wrong hands.

I was disappointed, however, that none of my friends are here, and the monsters must have taken them deeper into Hyrule. Minda urged me onward, wanting me to head deeper into the twilight to retrieve the next part of her... whatever it is. I can only hope that I will find Illia and the others soon, and that they are all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

30th day of summer.

After triumphing over the Forest temple, it was now time for me to venture out into the open plains of Hyrule. I have never seen anything so wide open as Hyrule field in my life, having grown up in the Forest. With Rolling fields, yawning canyons, and a beautiful sky overhead, I never thought a vast open emptiness could be this beautiful. Of course, the purity of the landscape is here and there marred with crumbling ruins, remnants of a better time in Hyrule, I suppose. I felt the warm breeze blow across my face, as the day goes on. Soon, the sun begins to set, and I heard a strange, ghostly song begin to echo across landscape. I remember stories I used to hear from when I was a toddler, about a beautiful woman from long ago whose spirit was searching for her lost love, her voice calling out to him every night, echoing across Hyrule. I quickly picked up my pace, and soon arrived at the wall of Twilight.

It was the same as before, only this time, no hand sprang forward from the shadow to yank me in. Instead, after asking if I was ready, Minda pulled me through the curtain of Shadow. (At least she is more courteous than those Twilight beasts were.) Soon, I am once again in the form of a wolf, working my way through the Twilight. I quickly found a dropped backpack, and from it picked up the scent of the lost children. Although I do not like all of the instincts that seems to overwhelm me when I became a wolf, I soon learned to appreciate the gifts this form gave me, such as the ability to pick up scents of people and things. Without it, I never would have been able to locate the kids. Following the trail, I am eventually led to a dismal looking place called Kakariko Village.

The whole town looked nearly abandoned, with windows boarded up, and no one around anywhere. I quickly entered one of the houses, to find the children there, being watched over by two strangers. They were all in spirit form due to the twilight, and thus could not see me. Relief flooded over me, until I realized Illia was not with them. Still, I was glad to have found the others, and immediately set about gathering the scattered insects of darkness. It is not an easy task, as I traversed from house to house in search of the pesky bugs, but I had no choice if I was to restore light to this village. Along the way, I accidentally destroyed the bomb man's shed, a fact I regret, but could do nothing about. Soon, I climbed death mountain to retrieve the last of the insects, and soon returned light to Kakariko.

I am still amazed at all the new things I have seen, and all the people I have met. There was a very odd postman, who delivered a letter to me before I entered the Twilight. He strikes me as a bizarre, almost annoying fellow, though he does seem dedicated to his duty. Also, I met Renado, the shaman of Kakariko, who looked after the children until my arrival. He lives here alone with his daughter, ever since the other villagers went off in search of a missing person, and never returned. He is definitely a brave man to stay hear and do his duty under these circumstances. And then there are these strange stone-eaters, the Gorons. They seem like an insular, stubborn people, as one of them attacked me when I tried to climb the mountain to aid them. I hope that Mayor Bo, who was friends with the gorons from long ago, can provide some insight on how to get through to them.

And Minda... Midna still perplexes me. She still seems to be playing her own game, aggressively pushing me to achieve her goals for her. The little Imp is very powerful, however, as she teleported us in and out of the twilight, and effortlessly lifted a bridge with that strange hat-thing of hers. Still, I neither hate nor fear Midna, as she has been more annoying than menacing in our time together. I even find her sarcasm amusing sometimes, and traveling with her is far better than traveling alone. Though, she in nowhere near the girl Illia is, of course. I would never trade my childhood friend for this irritating imp. Still, there is something about her...

As I came back down from my Goron-encounter on the mountain, I saw several of the Bulbins charging though the village... riding on the back of Epona! She quickly threw the monsters, and began running about in a panic. Hopping on her back, I managed to keep Epona from throwing me, and eventually was able to calm her down. I don't know what it is, but there is almost a mystical Bond between this horse and I. She has always been one of my truest friends, and I cannot express how happy I am to have her back.

Since the Light spirit had told me that the artifact Midna seeks in the Goron mines, I realize I absolutely must get in. Besides... I just can't leave the stone eaters helpless, no matter how stubborn and foolish they are. I gallop Epona out of Kakariko, and head towards the Faron woods. Back at Odoron, I spoke with Bo, who apparently had the solution. Years ago, he used to battle the Gorons in Sumo wrestling contests, and earn there respect by beating them. He showed me a way of cheating, by putting on a pair of Iron boots, and using their immense weight against the Gorons in the ring. Taking the Boots, I made my way back to Death Mountain, and began climbing it's mighty face. Any Goron that rolls at me was caught, and quickly tossed aside. It wasn't long before I found myself at the top.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of the Winds, present day-

I once again put down the diary, as I see I have arrived at Overlook Island. Raising my hook shot, I fire, and pull myself up to the first palm tree. After Hookshoting my way to the top, I enter the window of the tower there. This tower was the place where I received one of the triforce charts, and from the looks of the ruins, these Towers were once a mountaintop outpost for the kingdom of Hyrule. Going down into the passageway, I find myself in a large chamber, just like last time.

"I know you're here!" I call out to the darkness. "Where are Pala and the boy?"

My call is soon answered, as two Moblins step out from the shadows.

"Oh, please!" I almost laugh. "You two are barely even a workout!" Pulling my sword, I easily block their spear thrusts. Ducking down, I swiftly roll behind one of them, and do a Back slice, knocking one of the monsters off of his feet. Turing to the other one, I am quickly sent flying by a swing of his pike.

"Okay." I growl angrily. "If that's how you want it!"

Blocking his next thrust, I dive at him with a jump strike, and then come down on him with an ending blow. The beast quickly disappears into a black puff of smoke, and I turn my attention back to the first Moblin. He is back on his feet, and has recovered his weapon... but I am ready for him. Pulling out my boomerang, a throw the small projectile at his head, stunning the monster just long enough for me to drive my sword into his skull.

"Alright, I beat your thugs!" I yell into the darkness. "Now, you gonna show yourself?"

"A most excellent display of swordsmanship, Hero!" A voice from the shadows spits. Turning, I see a pair of red glowing eyes staring out at me. "You are almost as skilled of a warrior as your ancestors!"

"Who are you?" I yell in anger. "Drop the stupid theatrics and let the Ritos go!"

"They were only the lure to get you here!" Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and Pala and her son appeared on the floor in front of me, unconscious but unharmed. "They served their purpose! Take them!"

"What do you want?" I demand. "Why did you do all of this?"

"Why, my boy? To deliver a warning!" The red eyes moved out of the shadow... and I could not believe what stood before me.

It was like looking in a mirror, or at least a dark, twisted one, He looked exactly like me, from the Hat and Tunic, right down to the boots. The only difference was his dark, shadowy form, and red glowing eyes. He stared right at me, and it felt like he was looking straight into my soul.

"I've come to warn you, boy, that I have returned. Your family, your friends... none of them will be safe from me!" He let out an insane laugh. "I shall decorate my blade with their blood!"

I lunge at him, swinging my sword. Moving aside, he easily dodges my attack. Grabbing me by the throat, the shadow begins to choke me. "Moronic whelp! You think you stand a chance against me!" The Shadow throws me against the wall like a rag doll, making me curl up in pain. "Because you have defeated my lord Ganondorf, I am going to end your life... but not yet!" Smiling with a grin that would make a Darknut wet himself, he phases out through the wall. "Your family will once again feel the wrath of Shadow Link!" His voice continues to echo through the room. "Better go home and kiss her goodbye!"

After Shadow Link is gone, I manage to pull myself back to my feet. Shadow Link, so that's the creature's name. I know of him, from my grandmother's stories. An evil copy of the Hero of Time, which Ganon had created from the Mirror of Darkness. He battled the first Hero in the water Temple, and was destroyed. However he can always be regenerated from the Twilight mirror every time he is destroyed. Like his master, Shadow Link is ageless, and was responsible for killing nearly all of the Hero of Time's bloodline, leaving only one survivor each generation. He'd probably kill any member of my family he could...

"MEDLI!" I yell aloud, racing for my boat. Shadow Link had said 'Kiss her goodbye', which could only mean one thing... he was begging to go after my family, starting with my beloved wife. As I scrambled to set the sail, I prayed to the three goddesses that I wouldn't be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hero of Winds, present day-

My boat speedily races up to the shore of my home island, and I almost stumble over myself running for the Cabana door. My heart is pounding, and my blood races in fear as I reach for the knob, and fling open the door. My wife... my children... if that soulless monster made it here first...

"MEDLI!" I cry out in panic.

"RAWWWK!" My Rito wife caws in surprise, spinning around. "Link! You startled me! Whatever is wron-mmmmmmmmmmm..."

He words are cut off, as I grab her in a tight embrace, and press my lips against hers. Words cannot describe how happy I am to see her. "Oh, Medli! Thank the goddesses! You're ok!"

"Uhhhh, Link?" She says, an embarrassed blush on her face. "We, ummmm... have guests..."

Turning to where she's looking, I see Komali and Quill standing there, with amused looks on there faces.

"We came here to wait until you returned from your rescue mission." Quill says with a chuckle. "We didn't expect to get a show in the process."

"Komali! You wife and son are safe!" I reply quickly, ignoring Quill's comment. "They're out in the boat!"

Komali smiles in relief, then runs out to the boat with Quill behind him. I quickly explain the situation to Medli.

"What?!? Shadow Link!?" She shrieks in surprise. "Link, Rito parents scare their fledglings with horror stories about him to get them to behave! You have no idea what that ancient monster is capable of!"

"You're right." I nod solemnly, agreeing with her. "I'm sending you and the children with Komali back to Dragon Roost. There on guard now, so you'll be safe there."

Medli shakes her head. "The children are going to Dragon Roost my love... but I am going with you."

I begin to argue with her, but I know how futile it can be to argue with a Rito woman once she has made her mind up. After making sure Quill and the others are safely away, we board my boat, and head out to the open sea.

"We should head to windfall, to warn everyone, and see what we can find out." I add, staring out into the night sky. Medli only nods in agreement. Even though she is an adult now, my wife is still a very poor long-distance flier. This is probably due to her lack of practice since we married, so whenever we travel, she usually stays in the boat with me.

After some time had passed, I see my wife holding the Journal, gazing at it's cover. "I know it seems foolish to read at a time like this." She says looking at me. "But what else can we do, but pass the time?"

"I don't know..." I say warily. There is something about that book, an almost... un-natural pull it seems to have, to make people read it. When I was sailing back, I had the unconscious urge to pick it up again, but my concern for my family help me fight it back.

"What could it hurt?" She asked, looking at the journal almost... hypnotically...

"I suppose" Sighing, I decide to lie back and listen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago.-

High atop death mountain, I found myself facing down Cor Goron, a wise but stubborn Goron elder. He challenged me to a Sumo match, to test my strength. I used the iron boots to cheat, and quickly scored a victory over my much larger opponent. Having proven my strength,the Gorons granted me passage into their mines, and asked me to save their patriarch, Darbus. Apparently, their leader touched a dark artifact that the Gorons had been entrusted with, and it had turned him into a monster. The Gorons had chained him up deep within the mine, and hoped I could find some way to help him.

In all of my days, I swear I have never found anyplace hotter than within that mine. Hot, boiling lava was everywhere, and enemies attacked me at every turn. One minute I was dodging arrows from Bulbin Archers, the next I was dodging flames spewed from the mouths of angry dodongos. I also ended up using the iron boots to walk across magnetized walls and ceilings, an exercise which nearly made me sick at my stomach. Finally, I was able to find a bow and arrows, guarded by the Gorons for generations, and once used by the Hero himself. To get it, however, I had to defeat a stubborn armored Goron who was guarding it, who apparently hadn't been told about my entering the mine to aid his patriarch. He soon learned his lesson though, falling into the boiling hot lava several times!

After gathering the key parts from the Goron elders within the dungeon, I finally found myself face-to fang with Fyrus, the transformed Darbus. Upon seeing me, he broke his chains, and swung them wildly about the room, trying to hit me. I quickly dodged, and engaged in battle with the monster. Several well-placed arrows and sword slashes later, and the Patriarch was back to his old self, unconscious and unhurt. Another piece of the black armor-like substance floated before us, and was quickly snatched up by Midna. After being graciously thanked by the Gorons, we were soon on our way again.

There has been much going on that amazes me, such as how much my young friends whom I rescued are changing. Malo has opened a shop in an abandoned building here, and sold me several useful things, including an old Hylian Shield he found. Beth seems to have developed quite an attachment to Colin, who saved her life. Malo had staked himself as the village lookout, watching for any sign of monsters that may attack Kakariko. And Colin...

Young Colin proved that he had greater courage than anyone thought. When King Bulbin (as I found out was his name was from Renado) and his Moblin horde tried to take the kids again, Colin pushed Beth out of the way, and was himself captured by the monsters. I battled my way past his thugs, and finally faced Bulbin down on a deadly game of Joust on a bridge. The big green brute almost knocked me off my horse several times, but I was able to knock Bulbin off of his Boar, and send him tumbling into the abyss below. Colin is quickly recovering now, with Beth and Luda (Renado's daughter) fighting over which one of them was going to take care of him while he recovered (Ah, young love is fickle!). I do not believe anyone will ever call him a coward ever again.

Ahead of me now is the final segment of Twilight-the Lanaryu province of Hyrule. I must restore light to both Lake Hylia and the Castle Town. It is also somewhere within those lands that I fill find the final piece of Fused Shadow, (as I overheard Midna calling them... though I still do not know what they are.) and hopefully... it is where I will find Illia. My dear childhood friend... I do not want to even think about what may have become of her. Still, if the others were somehow separated from Bulbin's band, then maybe Illia is somewhere safe, as well. Although Illia often had her angry moments (As when she had thought I had injured Epona by riding her too hard.), she is nowhere near as cranky as Midna who gets sarcastic every time I...

Wait, why am I writing about Midna every time I mention Illia? And why am I always comparing the two? Illia is sweet, generous, and kind, while Midna is cold, sarcastic, and mean. That annoying Imp is nothing compared to my beautiful friend. Ugh, I'm going to stop writing now, as this confusion is starting to make my head hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Winds, present day-

As Medli put the book down, I bust out laughing. "Ha! Sounds like Colin wasn't the only one confused about love!" I chuckle to myself.

Medli raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, wasn't a young pirate girl -turned- princess once a rival of mine for your affections?"

I Chuckle softly. "Don't be silly, there was never anything Tetra and I." I place my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "My heart beats for only one beauty."

Medli gently rubs her beak against my cheek, but suddenly pulls back, staring ahead. "Link, it's Windfall Island, we're here!"

Turning, I see the familiar towers and windmill of the merchant's city before us. I am hopeful that we will be able to get some answers here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outset Island, evening-

Inside the Hut that once belonged to Link's grandmother, Link's young sister Aryll was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, combing her long golden hair. She was so excited! Today, her long time boyfriend Joel had asked her to marry him! Sure, he had once been a small annoying brat who was always running around with his snot-nosed brother Zill, but now he had grown into quite the Handsome young man. She had accepted, and Immediately want over to give her best friend Sue-Belle the good news. Now, Aryll couldn't wait until her big brother Link visited the island again, so she could tell him the good news!

As she sat there, combing her hair and happily humming to herself, she felt a cold wind blow in through the window. Shivering, Aryll walked over to close it. When she sat back down, she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "A bit chilly in here, wasn't it?"

The voice was so icy, that it froze the young woman in place, making her unable to turn around. Yet to sounded so... familiar. "Link...Big brother... is that you?"

She felt an arm come around her neck, and felt a sword at her throat. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, Aryll saw an evil and twisted reflection of her brother holding a blade at her throat. Almost... a shadow.

"You know, this is the exact position your mother was in when I killed her, in the exact same way." Shadow Link smiled. "I think I'll make it two for two."

Aryll's last scream tore across Outset island, awakening all it's inhabitants. As they ran for Aryll's hut, many of them swore they saw a laughing shadow gliding across the waves away from the island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Hero of the Winds, present day-

As medli and I step out of the boat, we are greeted by the Hustle and bustle of Windfall Island. The most lively and vibrant of the Hylian communities on the Great Sea, the town is a thriving center of commerce. Sailors are always coming and going from here, and the merchants maintain a strong trade with all of the islands of the Great Sea. If one wanted to live amongst the hustle and bustle of the big city, then this is the place to be.

Most of the Merchants running the town now, had been but children when I battled Ganon, a gang of annoying youths called the Killer Bees. Once a bunch of brats who followed me around asking annoying questions, they were now among The savviest shopkeepers in the world.

As we pass by the vendors, each one of them holds out some gaudy trinket to sell. I have to pull Medli away from a dressmaker, who had crafted a beautiful, low-cut gown out of golden helmaroc feathers, which Rito women greatly treasure.

"But... it's so beautiful..." Medli pouted.

"Now's not the Time." I grumble back. "I'll get it for you later."

As we near the Cafe, I spot the stall of the oldest Merchant in Windfall. Clad in a Blue Parka, and a long white beard, the aging businessman smiles as we approach.

"Link, my friend!" Zunari exclaims, bowing courteously. "I am so pleased to see my old business Partner in town!" Reaching behind the counter, he pulls out a shiny new crossbow. "Can I interest you in this brand new toy I ordered from Labyrinia, perhaps?"

My eyes lit up as I reached for the weapon, only to have Medli drag me back.

"But...but..." I pouted, as she pulled me away.

"Now's not the Time." My wife said in an almost mocking tone. "You can get it later."

Sighing, I realized I deserved that.

Going up the steps behind the stall, we enter Gillian's Cafe. The place is crawling with Sailors from all over the ocean, old sea dogs telling wild tales of their younger days.

"I once was captured by one of those creepy fish-men!" One says. "They still give me the shivers, even after all these years!"

"I once killed a giant squid while out at Sea!" Another one... Gummy, I believe is his name... brags. "Almost took me with him to the bottom, he did!"

I shake my head at these aging sailors... perhaps one day, I will be as they are... an old man,  
reminiscing about better days.

Walking up to the bar, Medli and I each order something to drink. Potava and Joanna, known around Windfall as the tipsters, run the bar now that Gillian has retired. They gather information and gossip from all around the great sea, and sell it to anyone willing to pay the Rupees for it. (I've also heard the two girls make money off of providing another service to many of the Male sailors coming and going from Windfall, but it's just a rumor.) Throwing a red Rupee onto the bar, I look up at Potava. "I'm here for more that just drink."

She picks the Rupee up, looking at me coyly. "What's your pleasure, hero?" Obviously, she knows my outfit from her informants across the great sea, but I can see Medli bristle in anger at how Potava and I are talking. "I need info on an impostor... a guy who been going around the Ocean, and wreaking havoc who is dressed like me."

"Hmmm, I do believe I may have heard something." She whispers softly, her voice dripping like honey."There has been rumors of a fellow dressed like the Hero causing trouble in the Forest Haven, apparently starting fires and attacking the Koroks."

I turn pale at that. The Forest Haven is the source of most of the Great Sea's health- replenishing Potions, which are made from that island's Boku Baba seeds. If that supply were cut off, there would be no way that potions made from chuchus (which are far inferior in quality) would be able to keep everybody healthy. Who knows how many people would get sick, and be unable to get medical attention? As the Hero, I have to do something!

"Thanks for the info." I say, throwing another red rupee on the bar. "I've got to be on my way to the Forest Haven."

As we turn to go, Joana, the other tipster, grabs my wife's sleeve, and pulls her aside. "You know, there is a way for a pretty young Rito girl like yourself to make money here in Windfall" Joana whispers, thinking I am out of Earshot. "Many of these sailor boys who come through here are loaded with rupees, and just ready to-"

"I am happily married, thank you." My wife replies coldly. "Besides, Rito women do not engage in such lewd behavior." Medli turns and walks away. "Now then... good day!"

As we leave Windfall, I buy my wife the dress she was looking at, but Medli is still angry, and will not speak to me.

"I swear I don't know her!" I yell in protest, as our boat sails away from the Island. "She probably knows me by reputation!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She says coldly, turning away from me. Not wanting to be pecked by an angry Rito's sharp beak, I look ahead, and say nothing.

After awhile, I get bored with the silence, and pick up the book once more. After all, it's just about the only thing to pass the time until we get to Forest Haven!

----------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

31st day of Summer.

Upon arriving in the Lanaryu Province, I was quickly able to pick up Illia's scent, I followed her trail across the landscape, until I arrived at Hyrule Castle town. Being a young boy from the country, I have never seen a town as big as this. There are just so _many people_! (Even if they are all in spirit form!) Making my way through the narrow streets and alleyways, I quickly follow her scent to a bar.

Words cannot express my sheer joy at finding Illia once again! I was afraid those monsters had done something horrible to her, but here she is, safe and sound. I notice she is sitting over an injured Zora boy caring for him. That always was her way, caring for those who were hurting. Midna taunts me over the fact that Illia cannot see me. But I could almost swear there was a hint of Jealousy in her voice... perhaps I am imagining things.

Looking at a map a group of soldiers have in the bar, I discover the location of the light Spirit's spring here. But as I make my way towards Lake Hylia, I get caught in a flaming trap on the bridge that spans the lake. With flames approaching from both sides, I leap off the bridge, a wolf's howl echoing from my throat all the way down. Midna and I finally splash down in a puddle in the center of a dried up Lake Hylia. I soon discovered that the water had been frozen at the Source, Zora's Domain, along with the Zoras themselves.

As I looked around the fish folk's frozen home, I was soon greeted by the ghost of their dead queen. The Sad Ruetella told us of how she had been executed in front of her people, and begged us to help her son, who was the young injured Zora we saw at Hyrule Castle town. Midna just wants us to do it because Ruetella promised to give us an item that will help us reach the Lakebed temple (where the Final piece of the fused shadow rests.) But I felt I had to help this poor spirit out of compassion.

Sometimes, I wonder if Midna knows the meaning of that word.

Still, she has quite a way with animals. She was able to tame a large monster bird after I had killed it's handler, and we used it to fly to places that were otherwise inaccessible. and her Teleport abilities aided in thawing the Zora's out, as she teleported an exceptionally hot rock from death mountain to Zora's domain. She almost seems human at certain moments, when she lets her guard down for just a second or two. I can see a spark of humanity in her eyes, but then it is quickly gone. I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of hers.

Soon, we have liberated all of the light spirits tears... save one. The last bug grows to monstrous size, then attacks us. It is a bloated and disgusting... I just cannot believe I am sinking my teeth into this monstrosity. Finally, I am able to kill it, and restore light to Hyrule's final province. Now the entire kingdom is free of the Twilight, at long last. But my job is far from done.

Lanaryu brings us before him, and tells me the Tale of a dark tribe of interlopers, who tried to invade the Scared Realm, and take the Triforce -the power of the gods- for themselves. The Spirit shows me this story in the form of a vision of Illia- my dearest friend in all the world- being corrupted and trying to attack me. But I kill her first, then rush for the triforce, joining the other interlopers in their quest for power. We are soon driven back by the light spirits, who seal our power away, and drive us, screaming- from the world of Light. The vision ends with a reign of falling Illias, all laughing in fiendish glee.

As the vision breaks, I fall to my knees. Could that level of evil actually exist in people? Could anyone- including my beloved Illia- turn on their dearest friend and kill them for the sake of power? My only consoling thought is that if the best of people are capable of the worst of evil, then maybe the worst of people are capable of the best of actions...

Maybe there is hope for my impish friend, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of winds, present day-

I put the book down, staring ahead. He was right, even the best of people can fall to corruption. And in many cases, anger can be a catalyst for that fall. I look back at my wife, who is still turned away.

"Medli, I'm sorry..." I start to say. "I..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She says, looking over at me sadly. "I was the one who was irrational, and it is I who should apologize... I am sorry."

"Medli..." I start to reply, when a cannonball lands in the water near us.

"Great Din!" I yell, as a massive pirate ship looms on the horizon, the design of two cutlasses on it's mainsail crossing each other...

Wait... two cutlasses on it's mainsail?

"Oh no..." I groan aloud, as the ship pulls up near ours. A young blond woman, wearing tight pants, a bear midriff, a wrap around her chest, and a small pirate's vest is looking down at us.

"Wellll, if it isn't our ex-swabbie... and his little bird-girl, as well."

"Hello, Tetra." Both Medli and I say in unison. This is going to be a really, really long day...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hero of Winds, present day-

"Hello, Swabbie!" Niko Yelled enthusiastically. "It's good ta see you again!"

As Medli and I came up the ladder, Tetra's pirates swarmed around us, eager to see an old shipmate. Nudge was the first one to greet me, crushing me in a strong bear hug. "Linky! I knew you'd come back!"

"Thanks...Nudge..." I manage to wheeze out, as his death hug pushes the air out of my lungs.  
Although Nudge is the strongest of Tetra's pirates, he is also the most sensitive. None of the others seem to understand Tetra like he does.

"Ay Link, good to see you again, yeah?" Gonzo greets me in his usual gruff manner, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Been a bit since we last crossed paths."

I smile. "Hey Gonzo, it's good to see you again, too." Gonzo is Tetra's loyal second in command. Although He acts all tough, the big oaf is actually almost as sensitive as Nudge. "So, what are you pirates doing in this area of the great sea?"

"We had heard stories of some bad things happening o'er the great Sea... people disappearing, monsters attacking." Senza replies, turning to look out at the ocean. "Princess Zelda couldn't't just let these things happen to her kingdom!"

"Senza! For the last time, it's Tetra!" The Pirate princess barks angrily. "And what you call my kingdom is nothing more than a giant fish tank!" She looks at me angrily, narrowing her eyes. "And what are you doing out here, Hero?"

I frown. Tetra and I had parted ways about a year after the incident with the Ocean King and Linebeck, and it hadn't been under the best of circumstances. When I returned home and settled down, the stubborn Pirate princess continued sailing, determined to find settlers for the "New Hyrule" she and I had discovered to the North of the Great Sea. I have seen her little over the years since, she had even refused to attend my wedding. (though the other pirates did show up, despite her objections.) And every time we met,she was usually dripping with hostility directed at me.

"We were going to investigate some trouble at Forest Haven." I reply, sputtering. "We were going to aid the Koroks, if they needed it."

"Hmph!" Tetra replied angrily. "I'm sure you'll do your usual through job ... of stumbling blindly in, and screwing everything up!"

"Stop it!" Medli barked, jumping between the two of us. "Tetra, back down! Link doesn't need any of your bile, he's a hero who saves lives, while you're nothing but of a two-bit pirate!"

Tetra glares at her, and reaches for her cutlass. Before she can do anything, Nudge moves in front of Tetra. "Link, we just happen to be heading that that direction ourselves. You and you're wife are welcome to stay on board until we get there, you can even store your boat in the cargo hold!"

"Thanks, old friend, it'll be a pleasure." I return to help bring my boat aboard, while Tetra and Medli continue to glare at each other angrily.

Later that evening, I am standing on the deck, gazing out at the stars. I hear a set of footsteps approaching me from behind.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Tetra said sarcastically. "You always spent the night on deck when you were traveling with me and my crew."

"What do you want, Tetra?" I ask bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"Why her, Link?" She asked bluntly. "Why wasn't I good enough? Was it because I didn't have a 'nice' personality? Because I'm so 'hard' on everyone?" She balled her fists up. "I guess you prefer your little girl Rito to a real woman!"

I Slam my fist against the mast. "A real woman! Medli's more a real woman than you'll ever be!"  
My voice rises in anger. "She's a wonderful wife and mother, and loves me and our children! You wouldn't know love if it came up and punched you in the face!"

Tetra turned away, her voice began to falter. "What happened, Link?" She asked, sadly. "What happened to us?"

"Then never was an us, Tetra, except in your mind." I turned away. "You were always a good friend, nothing more."

I start to walk away, when I hear Tetra's now-icy voice from behind me. "You know, I could make little Medli's life very miserable if I wanted to."

"That would be your fatal mistake, Tetra." I glance coldly back over my shoulder. "I don't need to protect her from you. You've never experienced the fury of a Female Rito defending her mate" I turn, and walk away from the angry pirate woman.

"Stay away from her, Tetra. For your own good."

Medli, Below decks-

I am sitting here in Link and I's quarters, playing on my harp. I can feel the gentle rocking of the ship on the waves, as my thoughts begin to drift along with the sea. Link and I have had a happy marriage, from our huge wedding on Dragon Roost, to the birth of our first child, every moment I have spent with Link has been blessed. But the subject of Tetra was always one that bothered me. Whenever I ask Link about the two of them, he would always laugh, and tell me they had always been just friends. But Tetra is hostile towards me whenever we meet. If she and Link never had a relationship, why does the Pirate princess hate me so?

I hear a knock at the door, and looking for a respite from my troubled thoughts, move quickly to answer it. "May I come in, miss Medli?" It's Mako, one of Tetra's Pirates, who greeted us when we first got on board. He always seemed a quiet fellow to me, his eyes hidden by his swirly glasses, mind always lost in thought.

"What can I do for you, Mako?" I ask, motioning for him to come in.

"Well, I came to see this Journal that I heard Link talking about earlier." He replied, adjusting his glasses. "It seems rather unusual that a document like that would turn up so mysteriously all of a sudden, and I was hoping to get a look at it."

"Okay." I pull out the book, and open it to where Link had left a bookmark inside. "Hm, it seems my husband read up to this point."

"It would be just fine for me to pick up from where he left off, thank you." Mako takes the book, and begins to read aloud.

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

33rd day of summer

Oh great Din, How could this have happened?

I shall start at the beginning. After my horrific vision from Lanaryu, I returned to castle town to see Illia. Much to my surprise and dismay, my dear childhood friend had forgotten me, as well as everything else from her past, including her very identity. A Barmaid named Telma had given Illia a job in her Tavern, and She has been working there all this time. As happy as I was to see her, I wonder what she could have possibly have gone through to forget her very identity...

...to forget me...

Also at the bar, I find the injured Zora prince (Ruetella's son), who the town doctor is unable to help. Telma wants to take him to Renado, the shaman in Kakariko village, but there are monsters swarming across Hyrule field. Since the Castle guard are too cowardly to escort the Two women and the injured Zora across the field, it falls to me to do so. They quickly load Ralis into a wagon, and we are on our way.

The trek Across Hyrule is perilous, and I am fighting Bulbin's thugs every step of the way. I send arrow after arrow flying, knocking the Monsters off of their boar mounts. Several Times, they are able to get their flaming arrows past me, and I hear Illia scream as the wagon catches fire. I quickly put the flames out with the Gale boomerang, and keep the fight going with the beasts. Eventually, I face down King Bulbin himself, once again jousting him on a bridge. But the fat fool once again underestimates me, and once again ends up getting knocked into the abyss.

After arriving in Kakariko, Renado quickly sees to the prince. Ruetella's son will survive, much to my relief. Telma even assures me that Renado may even be able to help Illia. I pray to the goddesses that she is right. I then am visited by Ruetella's spirit, who rewards me with the Zora armor, a trinket that allows me to breathe underwater. It was then time to tackle the Lakebed temple, and whatever dangers it may hold.

The Zora's temple is a confusing place, filled with massive gears and waterworks. I have to go from floor to floor, pulling levers and pulleys to raise the water level. As I leap across the giant gears, trying hard not to fall, I say a silent curse against the Zora architect who designed this fun house. After battling a Large Deku toad, I get my hands on the Clawshot, which helps me get around a lot easier.

Soon, I have battled my way past Helmasaurs and Lizalfos, and have made it to the the temple's guardian, morpheel. The beast swims all around the room, trying to draw me into it's disgusting mouth several times. I swear, I have never seen any creature as disgusting as this foul parasite. Again and again I clawshot the monster, slashing it with my deadly blade. Finally, with a final cry of pain, the beast dies, and Minda claims the final piece of the fused shadow.

It was then we were caught by surprise. When we returned to the Spirit's shrine, Zant attacked us, disabling the light spirit, and casting Midna out of the Twilight. Before I could do anything, I was quickly knocked out. When I came to, I found myself trapped in the form of a wolf... and Minda lying on my back, dying. Seeing no other option, I raced to Hyrule castle to seek help from Zelda.

Midna...I found her annoying at times, but I didn't want her to die! True, she had been downright cruel towards me on many occasions, but Midna had also helped me find my friends, just as she had promised. The little imp was my companion, and I had to help her, even if I was trapped as a wolf once more.

When I arrived at Zelda's chambers, however, I was in for the shock of my life. Midna asked Zelda to help me, not even worrying -or caring- about the fact that she was about to die. I'm so sorry I ever doubted her. She has proven herself to be a loyal companion... and a true friend.

But it was not Midna who died this day... no, it was Zelda. She gave Midna her life force, and vanished into nothingness. We could do nothing, except stand by and watch helplessly as the princess of Hyrule simply faded away. Minda sat there for a moment in silent sorrow, before urging me onward.

Following the final lead Zelda had given us, we return to the faron woods. There, we take a path neither of us had noticed before. Midna and I soon found ourselves in and endless maze of trees , a kind of... lost woods, if you will. Soon we encountered the Skull Kid, a strange imp who, according to Odorondian lore, leads unwary travelers to their unfortunate end. We follow him deeper and deeper into the wild, destroying his puppets, and tracking him to a large open area. After attacking him several times, the Skull kid vanishes, and we cannot believe where we find ourselves.

The area around us resembles a large stone courtyard, with a dried-up fountain in the center. It vaguely reminds me of castle Town for some reason. After going through a crumbling stone wall, we find ourselves in what appears to be the crumbling remains of a cathedral. here, two large statues come to life, and challenge me to solve a puzzle. (if that seems strange to you that I wasn't phased by this at all, consider everything that has happened to me over the past few days.) I solve their riddle, and am granted access to the place where the Master Sword rests.

The blade of evil's bane... the old tales don't do the mighty sword justice. As I approach the sword, I am enveloped in a flash of blinding light. Very quickly, I find myself a man again, and I pull the master sword from it's pedestal. Just as it had with my ancestor, the Hero of Time, so long ago, the mighty weapon accepts me as it's master. Now, I feel I am ready to take on Zant, and all of his legions.

Medli, present day-

Mako closes the book, and looks up. "Medli, there is something not quite right about this text." He adjusts his glasses. "It doesn't read like a normal diary... the syntax is all wrong, and the tense keeps changing." He hands me the book back. "Furthermore, there is this unusual pull to read the book that both you and Link have described to me... I think magic may be at work here."

"You're probably right, Mako." We both turn to see Link in the doorway. "But we don'[t have any time to look into it now." He pointed up the stairs behind him. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we've arrived at the forest haven, and their unloading our boat now." Nodding, I take the book from Mako, and follow Link back up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hero of Winds, present Day-

"Welcome, Hero of Winds. It is good to see you once more."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." I reply, smiling. "I am glad to be in the Forest Haven once more."

Medli and I have entered the Forest Haven, and now stand before it's lord, the Great Deku Tree. This mighty guardian of the Woodlands shares a long history with my family. It was his ancestor, the Deku tree of the Kokiri forest, who first gave the Hero of Time refuge as an infant when his mother died. In honor of that noble act, the eldest born male of our line has always worn the green tunic when adventuring as a hero. (Though for a time, the village on Outset Island adopted the custom of garbing every boy in green when they came of age, though the custom has since been dropped.) The tree's children, the Kokiri, lived nearby. At that time, they took the form of Hylian children, so the other races would be more accepting of them.

When the flood waters covered Hyrule, the current tree was brought to the mountaintops, and re-planted here by the Kokiri. They made the nearby forbidden forest their home, and gradually abandoned their Human disguises for their true forms. Now, they travel about the great sea, planting the Deku Tree's seeds.

"Although I had intended that you not become bothered with our small problem here." The forest guardian rumbled. "But I am glad that you are here now."

"It is nothing, great one." I reply, looking up at his mighty face. "I am always glad to help out old friends in need. Now, what has been happening here?"

"Oh! It is a most dire situation, swordsman!" Hollo, the Korok' potion maker said frantically, coming up behind us. "My stores of Boku Baba seeds have been plundered several times! Monsters from the forbidden forest keep stealing them!"

"And to make matters worse," the Great Deku Tree continued. "Several Koroks have gone over to the woods to investigate... and none have ever returned."

"We desperately need your help, Swordsman!" Hollo picked up again. "Will you rescue my people?"

"Of Course, Hollo." I reply without even thinking. "I can't just leave them in danger, now can I?"

The Deku tree is about to respond, when he seems to look over my shoulder at the person behind me. "Is something bothering you, young Rito? Your silence indicates you are troubled."

Behind me, Medli stood quietly, bowing her head respectfully. My wife had once served the Great Dragon Valoo, the great dragon who was the spirit of the sky. As a result, she held the Deku tree, the spirit of the earth, in similar reverence. "N-nothing is wrong, my lord"  
She says hesitantly. "I was just wondering ... where is Makar?"

The Deku tree seemed to shake his branches at that. "Unfortunately, the young wind Sage was the very first of my children to enter the forbidden woods to try to stop the monsters." He replied Sadly. "I fear for what has become of him."

"I need to get over there right away!" I yell, a sense of urgency creeping up in me. "I've got to save him!"

"No, Link." My wife replied firmly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Ever since Komali's children went missing, you've been running from one end of the great sea to the other for nearly a day and a half with no sleep. You need to rest."

"But Makar and the others could be in danger!"

"And you'll do them no good if you're so exhausted you collapse. " She turned to go back to the boat. "You're going to get some sleep... now."

Sighing, I only nod my head, realizing that arguing with a Rito wife is a battle even a hero can't win.

"Your wife is correct, Hero." The Deku Tree agreed. "You will need your strength to battle those beasts, and their dark leader."

"Dark Leader?" I ask in surprise.

"Why, yes!" Hollo responded "In fact, he looks very similar to you... only much more sinister-looking, if you ask me!"

"Shadow Link..." I mutter, narrowing my eyes. I knew he was involved here.

-------------------------

Later, as I lay beneath the great trees, listening to the sounds of the forest as I try to fall asleep. But try as I may, I cannot get my mind off the current situation. How can I stop shadow Link? Who will he go after next? Nearby, I hear my wife going through our belongings, and soon returns with the Journal.

"I know your having trouble falling asleep." She intones. " I thought some reading might help."

"You sure that's a good idea?" I reply. "After all, if it is enchanted..."

"It hasn't hurt us so far." She replies, and cracks open the book.

---------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries Ago-

I have been through so much this past week, more than I could have ever possibly imagined. Just a mere ten days ago, I was but a mere goat herd in a small village. Now, I the "legendary hero", tasked with saving Hyrule from the evil Twili usurper, Zant. I have met many interesting new people along the way, many friends and allies for whom I am very grateful.

First, here is the group. A circle of Telma's friends who got tired of just sitting there and doing nothing while Hyrule falls into decay around them. I first met this group when I visited Telma's bar after the Twilight cleared. At first, they were exceptionally hostile towards me, but after I saved the Zora prince, they opened up, and I was able to get to know them better.

Araru is a wise old man, who has probably seen more adventures in a single year than I have in my entire lifetime. His wisdom from a long adventuring career is an invaluable asset. Aeishi is a tomboyish woman, raised by her father in a former knight of Hyrule, on the outskirts of the Kingdom. As her mother died when she was very young, the girl has a hard time expressing her feelings directly. She believed there were no men of Valor left in Hyule, she says, until she met me.

I really don't care for the way she keeps staring at me.

Also in the group is Shad, a young scholar who is obsessed with the mysterious origins of the Hylian people. His knowledge of Hyrule's history has been enormously helpful, but his endless ranting about the legends of the 'sky folk' can grate on a person's nerves. He is, however, the closest in age to me in the group who is male, so I find him the easiest one to talk to. Finally, there is Rusl, the very man who had raised me. I didn't know it was him the first time we talked, so when he took off his helmet I was totally surprised.

I had no idea he had all of these friends in Hyrule.

Besides the group, I have met many other interesting people, as well. There is Coro, the Lantern salesman who lives in the Faron woods near Ordon. He is totally laid back and relaxed, to the point of being one with nature. He wasn't even bothered by my wolf form, while most others flee in terror. His sister Iza, on the other hand, is a nose to the grindstone worker. She is so focused on making a profit, she probably doesn't know the meaning of the word fun. She runs the Zora's river canoe rental, and thinks her bother is a useless waste of space, while he thinks Iza is scary and mean.

Personally, I think they are both equally extreme, on opposite ends of the spectrum.

More in balance is their sister, Henna, who runs Hyrule's fishing hole. I first met her when I came in to take a break from adventuring, and quickly made a new friend. I often come to her shop to unwind by fishing, playing Roalgoal, and talking to her. Henna is a very easygoing person, who only gets angry when people do stupid things in her shop. Whenever I hire Henna as a guide, she takes me out in her "private" canoe, and shows me the best spots to fish. And her bird Purdy comes up with the most... 'interesting' phrases.

I just wish Henna would stop looking at me with that longing stare like Aeishi does. What is it with these girls?

I have met some truly bizarre people on my travels, as well. In Lake Hylia there are a pair of eccentric clowns, who go by the names of Fabili and Fyer. One runs a 'fly by foul" service that lets you descend to the lake, while the other runs a canon service that launches people up from the surface of the lake back of to the top of the shore. Their 'flight of fantastication' service is a bit of a can job, as once you have used a cuccoo to get to the bottom, you have no choice but to use the canon to get back up.

There are even several rumors going around Hyrule about those two always being near each other... but I will not speak of them here.

And of all the people I have encountered on my travels, none stick out in my mind as much as Midna. I am no longer certain how I feel about this little imp of the Twilight, as she has shown herself to be a much different person than I was first led to believe. Her sarcasm has toned down greatly, and she seems almost.. kinder than she was before. Midna has sown herself to be a very dear friend, for whom I care greatly. Perhaps I am even starting to...

No! What am I thinking? My affections are reserved for Illia, and Illia alone. It was for her I've gone to all these lengths, and for her that I'm saving Hyrule. It would be unfair to my dear childhood friend to let my thoughts drift away from her. Besides, Midna is just a tiny little imp, who is not even of our world, but a child of the Twilight. 'Light and shadow cannot mix', as Zant said before, so there's no chance of such a thing ever happening. I mean, I'm perfectly happy with the thought that after this is all over, I'll go back to be a goat rancher and marry Illia one day.

I mean... it's what I want.

Isn't it?

-------------------------

Forest Haven, present Day-

As Medli sets down the book, she turns to see that Link is already asleep. "Pleasant dreams, my love." She whispers, affectionately rubbing her beak against his cheek. As she snuggles up beside him, troubling thoughts began to creep into her mind; why did this entry seem so different in style from the others? Did this book have a connection to Shadow Link? Before these thoughts could continue, sleep overcame Medli, and she knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten 

Hero of Winds, present Day-

I had forgotten how eerie the forbidden forest is, so deathly quiet, with the only noise you hear being the sound of your own footsteps. I wonder how a sage of the winds like Makar could have gotten himself into a mess like this... perhaps just the nature of the Korok race to be thoughtless like that, I just don't know.

After we had awakened, Medli fixed me a quick breakfast before I got ready to journey over to the Forbidden forest. The Deku tree and Hollo wish me good luck, and before I know it I am soaring over the water towards that ominous island. It is far more difficult this time, however, as I weigh far more as an adult than I did as a child. The added weight makes the deku leaf quickly drain on my magic power, and I am forced to land on a nearby island to recharge.

The final approach to the forest's entrance is no easier, as I have to maneuver through the updrafts without being able to control the wind this time. (It was times like this I wish I still had the wind waker in my possession). Coming down at the entrance with a hard thud, I run inside.

As I pass through the endless corridors and passageways, I marvel at the fact the koroks once lived here, long ago. I've seen their stump shaped houses scattered throughout the dungeon, left over from the time when the Koroks were the Kokiri. I wonder what it must have been like for the hero of time, to be raised as a child of the forest.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden sound of the spinning of blades. Looking around, I suddenly find an army of peahats surrounding me! One flies forward too quickly for me to doge, and it's helicoptering blades tear into my arm. Yelling out in pain, I stumble backyards, only to have another one slice into my flesh!

"Argh! Enough of this!" Pulling out my boomerang, I target all nine of them that are surrounding me, and let the weapon fly. The peahats let out a small squeak of terror as their vine blades are cut off. Drawing my sword, I charge the blade, and unleash the hurricane spin. The deadly whirling cyclone of death moves all about the room, killing all of the peahats within seconds.

I am dizzy for a few moments afterwards, before my head starts to clear. Those pehats would not have gotten the better of me had I stayed alert. I will have to be more careful from now on if I am to make it through here in one piece. Opening a door with the Kokiri symbol on it, I continue my trek through this cursed wood.

-------------

Meanwhile, Medli was updating the great Deku tree on everything that had happened.

"So, that is how you discovered our plight?" The Ancient tree inquired.

"Yes, my lord." Medli replied. "We believe Shadow Link may be behind the trouble here, as well."

"And what of this enchanted text you spoke of?" The Deku tree rumbled. "Perhaps if you read some of it to me, it will help unravel this mystery."

"As you wish, great Spirit of the earth." Opening the book. Medli began to read...

-------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

If there is any place on the surface of Hylia that is close to being hell, the Arbertiter's grounds is it. Everywhere I turn there are moving rivers of sand eager to swallow me up, mummified Gibidos waiting to paralyze me with their shriek, and stalchildren ready to swarm over me. The undead horrors that dwell in this abandoned prison are enough to drive even the sanest person mad.

How I came to be here is a story unto itself. After regaining my human form, I discovered from Araru that the answers to the source of Zant's unimaginable power may lie across the mountains in the Gerudo desert. There, an old prison used by the sages held a mirror, which may be the key to getting into the twilight realm. There, we can confront Zant on his own turf, and put an end to this once and for all. Using Fyer's canon service (on a favor called in by Araru) We are sent hurling over the mountains, to crash into the scorching sands of the gerudo desert.

There were many tales in Odoron about this place, as well. The villages young men would tell of a beautiful tribe of women who lived out here, who would make any man they encountered their slave. Another story spoke of a green-skinned race, who built vast pyramids out in the Shifting sands. When I enter the desert, all I see is a blistering wasteland, and a large,  
coliseum-like structure off in the distance, which I realize must be the arbetriter's grounds.

As I begin my trek across the desert, Midna pops up, and confesses that she is of the tribe that the spirit of Lanaryu spoke of. Caressing my face, she begs me to keep helping her. I smile and nod. Of course I won't abandon her, I'm not going to blame her for what her ancestors did. I have come to cherish my impish companion dearly, for although she may be a bit gruff and sarcastic, she is a good person, with a good heart.

As we approach the entrance, I find that the Bulbins have set up an encampment in front of the grounds. Sneaking through, I pick off the archers and armed guards one by one, until I am in the very center of the encampment. King Bulbin is waiting for me here, and Attacks me with a large ax. I quickly bested him in combat once again, injuring him so badly, he had to limp out of the arena. The Bulbins then set the encampment on fire, forcing me to steal a boar,  
and bash my way out.

Once I entered the grounds, I discovered just how terrifying a place it was. Large spiked levers and devices lay everywhere, probably used on prisoners for Goddesses knows what purpose. Bit of track seem to run everywhere, which I soon discover can be rode with a large spinner top I recover from a chest. This thing is also helpful in getting over the endless seas of sand. (Though I will admit, riding around on this spinning monstrosity makes me very, very dizzy!)

All of the undead here must be the souls of condemned prisoners, I suppose. I encountered four poes who tried to block my way by stealing the torchlight, and I also battled a large spirit who was wielding a large sword against me. I'd prefer not to even imagine what crimes they had committed. And I also encountered Stalofoses, not benevolent ones like my ancestor, but animal-like ones who tried to end my life. A few sword slashes a a well placed bomb would easily bring down one of them.

As I entered the final room, Zant appeared again. The evil Twilight king brought some kind of ancient skeletal beast to life, then vanished. I had the fight of my life on my hands, as I had to take out the monster's spine section -by- section with the spinner. Then, I had to race after it's head, avoiding the fireballs it shot at me while zooming along after it on a track. I was near exhaustion when my final sword slice shattered it's skull into a thousand pieces. After claiming victory, we headed up to the roof.

Midna nearly broke down when she saw the mirror had been shattered. What were we going to do now? Just then, the five sages appeared, and told us the Tale of how Zant achieved his power.

Ganondorf. I might have known it was the king of Evil behind all of this. Rusl's tales of that demon were far worse than any of the other stories he would tell me, and if he is the one responsible for the Twilight, I can now see why. If I am right about me being the hero of Time's descendant, then it was this monster who ended my family's life. Midna and I have got to stop him before his evil engulfs Hyrule once again!

But if we are to stop Ganon, we must first take down his puppet, Zant. And in order to do that, Midna and I must reassemble the Mirror of Twilight, which is the only known gateway between our world, and the world of the Twili. We need to find those lost mirror shards, and fast...

---------------

Hero of Winds, present day-

As I enter another room, a voice calls out to me. "LINK?!? Is that you?!?" Turning, I see Makar, and several other Korokstrapped in a wooden cage together. "Link, please get us out of here!" I run towards the cage, when one of the Korkos yells. "Swordsman, look out!" I turn just in time to avoid the sword swipe of a large Darknut. Rolling out of the way, I draw my sword, and parry his next attack.

Great, of all the races to be causing trouble, why did it have to be these guys? A tribe of armor-wearing Jackal-men, the darknuts are some of the most skilled swordsmen on the great sea. Taking one of these guys down is a bit trickier than bringing down a moblin!

Dodging his next sword blow, I roll around behind him, and slice his breastplate off. Spinning around, he hits me with a blow from his great sword that sends me flying across the room. I only have seconds to recover from the blow before the darknut is on me again. I leap over the armored warrior, and perform a helm splitter that cleaves his helmet in two, leaving his snarling Jackal face exposed.

"I shall tear you apart, human!" He snarls. "And feed your remains to my pack-mates!"

"We'll see about that!" I yell back in defiance. Putting my sword away, I fake lunging at him unarmed. The darknut falls for it, and I unleash a powerful mortal draw that kills the beast instantly. Gasping for breath, I put my sword away as the darknut's body vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Oh swordsman, you were fantastic!" One of the Koroks exclaims as I cut them free. "He was one of the beasts terrorizing the forest haven!"

"Then you had better all head back to the deku tree, and tell him what happened." I reply. "I'll stay here, and find the other monsters."

"Okay... but be careful, Link!" Makar replies, as they all fly up and out of the forest.  
Entering the next room, I continue onward, crossing over a large chasm on an... elevator-like platform made of wood and vines. This must have been how the Koriri traveled around through this place, before they transformed into Koroks. "Inventive little guys." I say to myself, smirking. Though it is a shame that they abandoned this forest-island after it became infested with monsters.

"So, you're the whelp who defeated both Ganondorf and Bellum." I spin around, to find myself facing a wizzrobe. But this is no ordinary Wizzrobe, for he is dressed all in black, with a large hood covering his face. "You will find I am not as much of a pushover as they were!"

"What is it about villains, and sneaking up behind someone and surprising them?" I say with a sarcastic smirk. "And who are you, anyway?"

"I am Pol, lord of all Wizzrobes." He replies arrogantly.

Pol... I've heard of him before. His black magic created several of the monsters which now roam the world, including the creature known as Pol's voice. Many an adventurer has lost their lives trying to bring this evil mage down. "What are you after? Why did you attack the Koroks?"

"Ssseeds" He hisses out."I needed their supply of Boku Baba seeds for a little... experiment my partner and I are working on!"

"Partner?" I say, my eyes widening in shock. "You're in league with shadow link!" I pull out my sword. "Whatever you two are planning, you won't get away with it!"

"My dear boy, there is nothing you can do to stop us!" His laughter echoes through the room, "My partner has already taken the seeds elsewhere, so I am done here!"

"Farewell, Hero!" He exclaims, as he vanishes in a puff of smoke. "We shall meet again!"

As the last of his laughter dies away, I am left to ponder what he is planning to do next...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Hero of the Winds, present day-

As I leave the forbidden forest, I contemplate the wizzrobe's words. Was this part of a greater plot? Could the entire great sea be in danger? With Shadow Link involved, I am certain that Pol is up to no good. Who knows how much havoc those two could wreak if I don't do something!

Returning to the forest haven, I find the great Deku tree and Medli surrounded by the freed Koroks, who are all busily chatting about what had happened to them. When I walk up, Medli races forward and embraces me.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She says quickly. "When they told me they're was a darknut in there, I feared the worst!"

I chuckle at her comment. "C'mon, Med! You know I can handle one of those armored buffoons with my hands tied behind my back!" We both smile at that.

"Link, I am pleased to see you are well." The Great Deku Tree rumbles. "I am in your debt for saving my children once again!"

"Think nothing of it, old friend." I reply solemnly. "It was my pleasure."

"Hero of the Winds, your wife has been busy reading to me from the Tome which was passed down through your family" The aged spirit looked down at me. "I believe that you should take this enchanted book to Jabun, who may have the answers you seek."

"The Water Spirit?" I ask, Surprised. "How would he help with this mystery?"

"My children and I never encountered the Hero of Twilight, as he was not raised as a Kokiri." The Deku tree looked away. "But the Race Jabun once watched over, the Zora, did. He may be able to offer you more insight into this matter than I can."

"Thank you, Great Deku tree." I say smiling. "I will seek out Jabun. " The water spirit dwells in a cave on Outset, the island of my birth.

It'll be good to see home again.

----------------------------

After we had said our goodbyes to The Koroks, Medli and I were soon on our way again. My mind was drifting towards our destination ...Outset. I have not visited the Island much these past few years, and much has changed over that time. My Grandmother, Orca, and Sturgeon have all passed away, taken by old age. Abe and Rose are now the Island's elders, and their two sons are all grown up. Mesa and Sue-Belle are Married, with children of their own toddling around. And my sister...

Aryll has grown into a beautiful young woman. No longer the little girl taken by the Helmaroc bird over a decade ago, she has the two brothers Zill and Joel fighting over her hand in marriage. I am proud of the woman my sister has become, and cannot wait to see her again.

But I also think about the spirit we are going to visit. Jabun is a Jabu-Jabu, a Whale/fish-like species with great magical powers. They watch over the lakes, rivers, oceans and seas of the world of Hylia, keeping them free of evil. I've met another of this species, the Ocean King, who protects the Northern Ocean. And I've heard tales of yet another Jabu-Jabu, called the Wind Fish, who watches over the Southern Ocean. Jabun was once the guardian of the Waterways of Hyrule, and now oversees the the Great Sea that covers it.

As the sacred protectors of water, the Zora race worships Jabu-Jabus as gods. The Jabu-Jabu of Labyrinia is served by the tribe of Zora that live there. (Though I hear he is old, and may be replaced by an infant in a few centuries.), and the Zora of Termina sing a Ballad praising the Wind Fish. Jabun was once served by Hyrule's Zora tribe, who lived on Greatfish Island. Sadly, they were all killed when Ganon destroyed Greatfish island, while attempting to stop me from getting the third pearl of the Goddesses. Now, my wife is all that remains of the bloodline of Hyrule's Zora, and I sometimes feel guilty that because of my actions, there will be no Zora in the kingdom when it is unflooded once more.

"A Rupee for your thoughts." Medli says, pulling me back to reality.

"That all they're worth?" I reply glumly.

"A red rupee, then." She says, jokingly. "What's wrong, Link?"

"I don't know, Meds." I reply, sighing. It's just... even though I'm the hero, and I've saved so many lives, there are so many people I failed!" I slam my fist against the side of the boat. "I mean, look what happened to the Zora on Greatfish! If only I'd gotten there before Ganon!"

"Link, listen to me." Medli replied. " There was nothing you could have done." She pressed her face against mine, softly rubbing her beak against my cheek. "Even if you are the hero, you can't take the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I bet he did." I reply bitterly, looking down at the journal. "I bet he never had a guilty moment in his damned perfect little Life!"

"Lets find out." She replies, picking up the book. "I was reading to the Deku tree before the Koroks you rescued came back and interrupted me, so I'll pick up from there."

-------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

I write this with regret, shame over my failure to save a life. If only I had-

No, I should start at the beginning.

It started after I finished up at the Arbitrator's grounds, and returned to Hyrule Castle. I found out from the group that Aieshi had gone to investigate Snowpeak. I found her there, among the dismal Ice and snow, dressed as a strange creature. She told me that she was disguised as a monster that had been seen around Zora's domain. Realizing that snowpeak might be the mountain the Sages said one of the mirror shards was hidden at, I realized that this creature who lived there may be the key to finding it.

Taking a sketch of the beast from Aieshi, I show it to several of the Zora. They tell me it likes to catch Reekfish, a sacred fish only Prince Ralis knows how to catch. Knowing this I head back to Kakariko, where I find the prince standing before the Zora royal family's grave. As I see him there, I remember the love and concern his mother felt for the boy, her desire to make sure he was all right.

It is then that a wave of guilt washes over me. This was all my fault. If I had gotten there sooner, those monsters would not have killed Ruetella, and she would still be alive to comfort her son. I'm suppose to be the hero chosen by the goddesses, damn it! I'm suppose to stop tragedies like this from happening! I failed Ruetella, Ralis, and the entire Zora people with my incompetence. Some hero I turned out to be.

Sighing, I go forward to greet Ralis. Seeing me, he recognizes me from his mother's description of "a youth who would steer his fate." Ralis thanks me for all I've have done for his people. He then shares with me his insecurities about taking the throne, his lack of confidence in ruling his people. I show him the picture of the beast, and he understands I need to capture one of these fish. As we speak, I see his confidence grow, as he realizes what his mother was trying to tell him. Giving me his coral earring , he tells me that is can be used as bait to catch the reekfish.

"I received it from my mother." He tells me. "But I need it no longer."

Rails then says he has decided to return to his people. I thank him, and leave. As I walk away, I realize how foolish I've been. Wither Ruetella's death was my fault or not, there is nothing I can do to change the past. I must look ahead to the future- to saving Hyrule- so I can prevent this kind of tragedy from happening again. As the prince puts aside his grief over his mothers death and moves forward, so shall I put aside my guilt and do the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of the Winds, present day-

As she closes the book, Medli looks up at me. "Now, what was that about him having a 'perfect life' again?"

"Okay, you're right... I should be looking ahead, not backward. I'm sorry." I smile. This is one of the things I love about Medli the most. Whenever I feel I can't go on, she is there to give me the kick in the tunic to get back up and keep going. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Soon, it is late morning, as we approach the shores of outset island. As we draw closer to the beach, we notice something... odd.

"That's strange." My wife says, puzzled. "The shore's usually not deserted this time of day."

I bring the boat up to the dock, and we get out to investigate. I start walking down the beach. Suddenly, my wife shrieks. "LOOK OUT!"

I spin around and draw my sword and shield, just in time to block a fireball heading my way. Three Zola have leapt out of the water, and on to the beach. "Oh great" I moan. "Not these losers."

Also knows as River Zoras, Zolas are the evil half of the Zora race who swore their allegiance to Ganon. They are far uglier than the peaceful Ocean Zora, and can spit fireballs at their enemies. I first encountered them while saving the Ocean King from Bellum, though unlike these three, were armed with swords and shields.

The first one shoots another fireball at me, which I deflect, and roll around behind him for a back slice. He howls in pain as I slash him, and vanishes in a puff of smoke. The second one charges me directly, and I easily dodge his blows. But while I am busy with him, the third Zola is able to hit me in the back with a fireball. "ARGH!" I yell in pain, falling to one knee.

"LINK!" Medli panics, as the two Zola close in on me for the kill. Leaping out of the boat, she reflects the sunlight off of her harp, and into the monster's eyes, blinding them. "Take that, uglies!" She yells defiantly. They turn towards her, distracted. Leaping back to my feet, I slash them both across the back. They both collapse, before exploding into two dark clouds of evil magic.

After they are defeated, my wife rushes forward. "Link! Are you all right?" She pulls me back to my feet. "Dearest, you have got to stop being so arrogant in battle when you are fighting monsters!" She warns me. "You never used to be like this when you were younger, and frankly it's going to get you killed!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I grumble, waving my arm dismissively. Just then, I notice something farther up the beach. "Hey, look over there!"

Medli looks, and we see Zill and Joel are running towards us. "Link is that you?" Zill calls as they approach. "Oh, thank goodness you're back!"

"Yeah!" Joel relies. "You sure taught those creatures a thing or two!"

"Where did those Zola come from?" Medli asked them.

"We don't know." Zill replied. "They've just been appearing, ever since..." He immediately trailed off.

"Ever since what?" I ask curiously. Both of them look away, their eyes filled with sadness.

"Link, I'm so sorry..." Joel whispers softly. "Aryll... "

I stand there, confused for a moment, until Shadow Link's word's came back to hit me like a sledgehammer.

_Better go home and kiss her goodbye..._

"No." I say simply. "no no no no NO NO NO..." I repeat over and over, my voice rising to a scream. Falling to my knees, my wife rushes to my side as I collapse. Tears stream down my face, and Medli cradles me in her arms like a helpless little child. I try to get up, try to say something, but all I can do is lay there and weep.

Aryll, my little sister... whose smiling face woke me me up on so many mornings when I slept in...who I would chase along the beach playing tag...whom I would comfort when she felt lonely, and who comforted me when I felt alone...my precious little sister, whom I will never see again...

Now I am truly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Outset Island, present day-

Sue-Belle waited anxiously outside Link's old house, waiting for some kind of answer on how the young man in green was doing. It had been nearly two days since Link had returned to his childhood home, only to learn that his sister had been ruthlessly murdered. Since then, he had shut himself up in his grandmother's's old hut, and everyone on the island was concerned for the boy's health... and his sanity.

After several agonizing hours of waiting, Sue-belle was ready to go home, when Medli suddenly emerged though the doorway, an exhausted and weary look on her face.

"How is he?" She asked anxiously. "The whole village is worried about him!"

Medli shook her head. "No better. I can't reach him, Sue-Belle! He won't eat.. he won't sleep... and he won't talk to me!" The young rito woman buried her face in her hands. "I'm trying... Nayru knows, I'm trying..."

Sue Belle put her arm around Medli's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It'll be okay... we'll figure something out. You and your husband will get through this, I promise you..."

-------------------

"So there's been no change?" Abe asked, staring across the table.

"None." Mesa replied. "Sue-belle told me Link's still suffering over his sister's death... though I can't say I blame him."

"Yes, the whole affair is truly tragic." Abe replied, stroking his beard. "To be so brutally and ruthlessly cut down, in the prime of one's life... truly tragic."

The two of them were sitting in Abe's house, drinking tea and discussing the chaotic events of the past few days. Between Aryll's murder, the appearance of the Zola, and Link's unexpected return, Outset had not seen this much excitement since Aryll's kidnapping by the Helmaroc king all those years ago. Though it is not necessarily the type of excitement that the island's inhabitants want.

"So how are your two sons holding up?" Mesa asked, drinking a sip of tea. "I know they were both try to court Aryll."

"Oh, they're doing much better, now that they've had a bit to absorb it." Abe Replied. "Though Zill will still stare out at the seagulls flying over the water on warm nights, and think of her."

"I'm sure even that will pass, in time." Mesa took another sip of tea. "So does anyone have any idea yet who committed the murder?"

Abe looked up at him. "Well, we are still not certain. But I have spoken with Medli since she arrived here, and believes it to be the work of Shadow Link."

"You mean... the ancient demon who plagued the legendary heroes in all the stories?" Mesa asked, a look of horror spreading across his face. "Then... that's why he killed her... she is of the bloodline..."

"Yes." Abe replied simply. "And I wonder how long it will be before link's wife and children are in peril, as well."

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Mesa and Sue Belle's house, Two young wives were having a heart-to heart talk.

"So tell me, what's it like being married to a hero?" Sue-belle asked curiously.

"Very chaotic." Medli grumbled, shaking her head. "You wouldn't believe how often we'd have to rush away from our son's birthday party because Goron island was under attack by Moblin pirates, or how many times I had to leave my daughter in the middle of her bedtime story so we could save Windfall from a redead infestation. It can be really hard raising a family under those circumstances."

"Link takes you along on his adventures?" Sue-belle asked, dumbfounded.

"Why, yes." Medli replied, smiling. "My husband treats me like a partner... an equal. Although I can't fight very well, I can easily fly him over small gaps, and fly up high to get a better view in a battle." She gestured toward her harp. "I can also play enchanted songs on this thing, such as the song of healing to restore him if he's cursed, or the song of storms to make it rain if we are facing fire enemies."

"Wow, I'm almost jealous." Sue belle replied in awe. "I wish I could do magic or fly. Heck, I wish my husband were as brave and courageous as yours."

"I think all the wives in the world of Hylia wish for that." Medli replied.

Both of them laughed.

"Thank you Sue-Belle." Medli said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I really needed a good laugh especially right now."

"No problem." She replied, smiling. "I know how hard it can be in a situation like this."

"But what can I do? I don't know how to help him!" Medli said in a frustrated tone. "He won't even say a word, he just sits there and stares!"

"He just lost one of the most important people in his life, Medli." Sue belle replied. "Give him some time to sort things out on his own, he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"So he wants me to just sit there, and watch him be in pain until he's ready to talk?" Medli shook her head. "You know, maybe I should have married a Rito guy. Hylian men are so confusing."

"They certainly are." Sue-Belle agreed with a smile.

-------------------------

I feel so alone.

My wife and the others are here for me, and I love them dearly for it. But they cannot possibly know what I am going through. That monster... that, that _animal_... murdered my sister... took her life away just because she was part of my family. She had her whole life ahead of her until that sadistic creep wrenched it away.

And the worst part is I know I could have prevented it. If only I could have defeated Shadow Link in that cave, he never would have made it to Outset to kill Aryll. If I would have done my job and been the Hero I was supposed to be, my sister would still be alive today. I failed her, it's just as much my fault that she's dead as it is the beast who brought his sword across her throat.

Through my failure_, I had killed Aryll._

_"No you didn't"_

Hearing the voice, I instinctively grab my sword, and spin around. I am ready for anything... Shadow Link, Pol the wizzrobe, even a resurrected Ganon. I am ready for anything... except that which I see before me.

On the other side of the room stands an extremely tall figure, whose head stops just short of the ceiling. He is clad entirely in heavy armor, of the kind worn by the knights of ancient times. His face is that of a stalfos, with one glowing red eye, and an empty socket where the other should be. A Large broadsword and round shield hang on his back.

_"Even if I were going to attack you... which I am not... that sword wouldn't really help you much"_

I immediately drop my sword, and fall to my knees in reverence. I know exactly who this spirit is: He is the Hero's shade, the ghost of the Hero of Time, who has continued who watch over and protect his descendants down through the ages, giving them his wisdom and advice, even though he is forbidden to directly interfere.

"Great ancestor" I say, looking up at him with awe. "I am most certainly glad to see you here now. For I am much in need of your guidance."

_"I know this."_ He replies, his voice like an echoing whisper. _"And I am here to tell you your sister's death was not your fault. Shadow Link has killed many of our bloodline, with only one being able to escape his wrath each generation. He is a skilled and powerful foe, second only to his dark master. There was nothing you could have done to save your sister, young one, given the circumstances."_

"I wish I could believe you, honorable ancestor." I look away with guilt in my eyes. "But my heart tells me otherwise."

"_Then perhaps if I cannot convince you."_ His finger points down toward the Journal. "_He can."_

Before I can say anything further, The shade vanishes as quickly as he came. I walk over to the table, and pick up the Journal from were it lay. Strangely, it is already open to a particular page, and so I begin reading...

Author's note: Just as this chapter was all Hero of Winds,, so next chapter will be all Hero of Twilight. Please read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Hero of twilight, centuries ago-

After learning how to catch the reekfish from prince Ralis, I quickly picked up the fish's foul stench, and followed the smelly trail deep into the howling winds of the peak province. The scent was my only guide through the mountainous terrain, as even my wolf sense could not guide me through the blinding snows. Fighting off ice keese and white wolfos, I finally made my way to the creature who had carried off the fish. I cautiously approached the beast, ready for anything.

Much to my surprise, the "beast man" of the endless snows was actually very friendly. His name is Yeto, and he makes this chilly region his home. When I first approach him in my wolf form, the large Yeti made a comment about eating me, which made me growl under my breath. But when I changed into a Hylian and came back, he greeted me, and asked me what I was doing up in such a desolate place. When I tell him about the mirror shard, he tells me he found it, and will gladly give it to me if I would race him back to his home. At first I couldn't believe my good luck at getting my hands on the first shard so easily.

Goddesses, I should have known better.

Slamming his fist into a tree, Yeto caused a frozen leaf to fall from it's branches. Then, to my utter surprise, the giant yeti jumped on to the tiny leaf, and began sliding down the mountain towards his home. How on earth was something that small able to hold his massive weight?!? Not wanting to be left too far behind, I rolled into the tree to knock another frozen leaf loose, hopped on, and went gliding down the mountain after him. I have to admit, this little part of my adventure was rather fun, avoiding trees and hopping over gaps and top speed, despite how dangerous it was. Finally, we slide all the way down to where the Yeti's home stands.

Again I am caught by surprise. Instead of living in a cave or hut, Yeto lives in the ruins of a large, luxurious mansion. And he is not alone here...living with him is his wife Yeta, a female Yeti. I notice there are some differences between the two, as yeto is a hairy giant with a beaver-like tail, while his mate is smaller-about the size of a goron-and wears an armless hooded sweater(My guess is her arms are tucked beneath the sweater, as not having them when her husband does seems rather...odd.). But while the two look different, I can make out enough similarities between the two to identify them as being of the same race.

It appears all is not well here at their mountain home, however. It seems Yeta mysteriously fell ill when Yeto brought the mirror shard back, and Yeto was trying to nurse her back to health. That is why he caught the reekfish, to make a soup that would make his wife better. Midna and I suspect that the mirror shards is what is causing her to get as sick as she has been,... so the sooner we get that thing out of here, the better. Unfortunately, Yeta has locked her bedroom where the mirror shard is kept, and is having trouble remembering where she put the key.

While Yeto works on the soup I begin trekking from one end of the house to the other, following his wife's instructions on how to retrieve the the key. It is a dangerous search, as freezards and white Wolfos prowl every corner of the ruin, but I manage to make it through. Much to midna as I's frustration, every place she tells us to find the key, we end up finding food the Yetis hoarded, such as pumpkins and cheese from Odoron. (Probably fell off a kart that traveled near Zora's domain, as I can't see either of of these two actually stealing from somebody.) But each find is helpful, however, as it gives another ingredient to the soup, making it more potent.

As I work my way through Snowpeak manor, I begin to wonder about this place. Obviously, the Yeti's simply moved into it after it was abandoned, but who lived here before they did? I get a feeling of... failure from this place, as if people tried to build a life here for themselves, and were unable to make it work. There is much sadness here, many shattered dreams and ruined hopes. The fully stocked armory tells and cannons tell that a warrior once lived here, perhaps a soldier of Hyrule. The paintings of my home of Odoron speak of a someone familiar with Hyrule's open spaces, who probably did not enjoy living in these snowy mountains. Was it the disagreement between these two that led to this house's ruin?

I suddenly halt my trek though the house. How do I know this things, I've never been up here before in my life! And yet, I got a feeling of... connection to this place, as if it should mean something to me. Somehow, my past has a tie to this place, one which I fear I may never understand. Shaking this feeling off, I push ahead, determined to find that key.

Eventually, I face down a heavily armored Lizalfos, swinging a massive ball and chain. He nearly smashes me with the whirling ball of death several times, and his armor is impervious to my sword slashes. Thinking quickly, I clawshot my way behind him, and find that his tail is \uncovered by Armor. Taking advantage of his foolish mistake, I focus all of my attacks on his one vulnerable point, and bring my reptilian foe crashing to the ground. The Lizafos vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving the ball and chain behind. I now have a deadly new weapon, which does even more destructive damage than my bombs. I am now easily able to smash the Ice Javelin throwers throughout the mansion simply by swinging the massive ball over my head.

Finally, I am able to recover the missing Key from the manor's old chapel, and Yeta is waiting for me outside, having recovered from her illness thanks to Yeto's soup. She guides me up to her and Yeto's bedroom, and I unlock the door. Inside, she walks over to the mirror, and gazes into it longingly. Suddenly, a dark cloud comes over the Yeti woman, as the shard's dark magic takes hold of her. She is transformed into the ice monster Blizetta, and is determined to keep me from taking the mirror shard!

Encasing herself in ice Blizetta floats up to the top of the room, and begins hurling large sharpened ice crystals down at the ground, trying to crush me. I roll this way and that, dodging the deadly projectiles as they come down around me. When she plunges her own crystal down, I send my ball and chain hurling towards it, cracking her protective casing. After a few nasty strikes, her crystal barrier smashes open, and Blizetta collapses to the floor. Minda and I watch, as her form melts back into that of the unconscious Yeta. As the Mirror shard emerges from her unconscious form, we realize that we are the victors.

As she takes the mirror shard up, Midna reflects upon the poor Yeta with sadness. My companion remarks at out how easily the mirror corrupted the female yet, and I suddenly realize what she is thinking... Midna is blaming herself for what happened here, feeling guilty about the fact she let things get so far out of control that it all came to this. When she mentions that we may eventually have to destroy the very mirror we're assembling, I detect another wave of sadness pass over her, but this time I am unable to understand why.

Suddenly, Yeto comes barreling into the room, screaming the name of his beloved wife. Cradling Yeta in his arms, he tells her everything's going to be all right. When she asks about the Mirror, he tells her that she doesn't need the mirror, that she is beautiful already. My impish companion points out that the couple might want to be alone right now. The two embrace each other, as Midna and I turn to leave.

Walking down the steps of the manner, I realize something important. Minda should not blame herself for the evil caused by the mirror, even if it is her fault. Because if she lets herself be consumed by her guilt, then it will prevent her from taking any action to undo what she has caused, out of fear that she will only make things worse. What is better is for her to learn from her mistake, and try her best to prevent it from ever happening again. That will have a better outcome than simply sitting there and feeling guilty. I would tell my impish companion this... but I believe that she already knows it. I believe this is why she is so driven to find the shards, so she can save both her world...

...and ours.

--------------------------------------------

Hero of the Winds, present day-

As I set the book down, I close my tear-filled eyes and smile. My ancestors are right, I cannot concentrate on my failures, that's not what Aryll would want me to do. Instead, I must look to stopping Shadow Link and Pol. Somehow, I feel that this book is connected to what happening now, but I must get some answers about the book , and this whole situation before I take any action. I wait for a few hours, and when the Hero's Shade fails to reappear, I realize there is only one place to go...

Jabun.

I emerge from the Hut, and am immediately tackled in a tight hug. "LINK! Oh, thank Faeore! I was so worried!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, my little Rito angel." I reply softly, hugging her back. "I'm sorry I frightened you so."

After several long minutes, she pulled back from me. "\Are you ok? You should eat something, or you'll get sick."

"Food...sounds good." I reply with a small smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you, m'love."

"I really don't know." She replied, then turned back to glare at me. _"_And Link... I know you were hurting from your sister's death, but you should have talked to me about it instead of having a meltdown. I know why you did it, and I do forgive you._ But if you ever scare me like that again mister, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for two months."_

"Got it." I reply, following behind. As we head towards Sue-belle's house, I look up to the sky to watch the seagulls circle. _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, little sister_." I think to myself. _"But I swear I'll not let those monsters continue their evil. Once I talk to Jabun, I'll hunt down those that killed you, and stop them from ever harming anyone else again!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Hidden fortress of Ganon's army, somewhere on the great sea, present day-

Shadow Link stormed through the corridors of the fortress, in an even fouler Mood than usual. Miniblins and Bokoblins scurried to get out of his way, lest they become the target of his foul temper. It had been a over a day since Shadow Link had killed anything, and the longer he went without causing any suffering, the angrier he got.

As he passed by the Moblin barracks, he saw two of them fighting over a keg of rum stolen from a Gerudo pirate ship. The two moblins circled each other, lunging with deadly spear thrusts. Shadow Link smiled in approval. "Very Good. Have the winner kill the loser, or I'll finish both of you off myself!" He yelled into the room, before moving on.

As he headed down the corridor, a swarm of keese and Helmarocs flew out the window, going to their nightly patrols of the waters surrounding the hidden base. Darknuts patrolling the hallways saluted Shadow Link as he passed, but he took little notice of them. As second in command, it was his duty to keep order in the ranks during the periods Lord Ganon was either dead or sealed away. And Shadow Link believed in ruling his troops by fear, and showed no respect for them, even when the were doing their jobs correctly.

Nearly as evil as his creator Ganon, Shadow Link was one of the most vile abominations to ever walk the world of Hylia. A cruel Sadist, he fed off the suffering and misery he could cause others. The happiness and joy of others was a vile poison to him, and he would do anything to snuff it out where ever he found it. He hated the pleasure of others almost as much as he hated this cramped base they had been forced to move into, following the destruction of the forsaken fortress by the great Dragon, Valoo. Because of this, it now took even less to set off his foul temper than usual.

Coming down some stairs, the vile shadow entered the slave pens. Here, prisoners from all the races taken during raids on the various islands sat huddled together, cold and hungry. They would be forced to do work around the fortress- such as preparing meals- until they were worked to death. After which, their remains would be turned over to the darknuts and moblins for... nourishment. The squad of Stalfos who guarded the prisoners were completely immune to their desperate pleas for food, water, and mercy.

"Look at you...all of you! Pathetic and weak!" Shadow Link spat at the slaves in contempt. "I don't know why the Hero wastes his time and energy protecting you!" The huddled prisoners looked upon him with terror, all too afraid to speak. Most of them were too weak and dispirited to fight back anyway."You fools make me sick!"

In a rage, he drew his sword, and cut down a Deku scrub standing in front of him. He then turned, and stabbed a young Goron through the heart, ending his life. As he was about to attack on elderly Rito, a Hylian woman jumped in front of him.

"Stop! Please stop! Haven't you caused us enough pain?" She screamed in his face. "Please, leave us alone!"

Shadow Link violently slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. "One of you still has the spirit to fight back! Wonders never cease!" He picked up the young Hylian by the throat, and gazed upon her dirty, tear-stained face. "Hmm, a pretty little thing you are. Well, lets see if you can keep that fiery spirit up... with what I have planned for you!"

He dropped her, and walked over to a stalfos guard. "Have her sent to my private chambers in about an hour." He then turned back to the girl. "This will be a night you long remember, my dear... if you survive it!" Shadow Link stormed out of the Slave pens, leaving the young woman sobbing on the floor.

The vile shadow then went upstairs to the Wizzrobes chambers. Here, many of the dark wizards were hovering over spell books and cauldrons, chanting dark incantations, and working evil spells. As Shadow Link looked on, two of them pulled a vicious centaur-like creature from an alchemy pool, freshly created through the Wizzrobes sinister sorcery. It gave a loud roar of defiance, as if announcing it's creation to the world.

"Magnificent, is it not?" The head Wizzrobe said proudly, walking up behind Shadow link. "It's a vicious brute, but very intelligent. It can wield two beam-shooting swords, and spit fire. It is one of the toughest monsters we have ever manufactured for lord Ganon's army."

"What do you call it?" The vile Shadow asked curiously.

"A Lynel, my lord. Half Hylian, half Lion." The Wizzrobe replied goulishly. "We hope to have a dozen or so made by the end of the week, and more on the way... thanks to your generous donations of Slaves from the pens as test subjects."

"Make sure you do, Pol." Shadow Link growled. "We didn't steal all those Boku Baba seeds from the forest haven so you and your Wizzrobes could squander them on your foolish magical experiments."

"Worry not, my Lord!" Pol replied soothingly. "We are using all of the seeds to magically create your Army! But I wonder... what of the hero of the winds?"

"Do not concern yourself with the Hero Pol!" Shadow Link said menacingly. "I shall deal with him. You merely keep your attention on the task you have been given."

"As you command, my lord!" Pol replied, bowing. "Soon, you will have a mighty force, ready and willing to conquer the great sea in the name of the Ganon, the great king of evil!"

"Our master will be well pleased with me when he returns, should this task be accomplished." Shadow Link turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a courageous beauty who is going to spend some 'quality time' with me tonight." A dark smile spread across his face. "And I don't want to keep her waiting."

Shadow Link's twisted laughter echoed throughout the fortress as he departed.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: one more chapter of what's going on on the great sea, then back to the two heroes. Oh, and I did not create the Lynel, those monsters already exists in a few of the Zelda games.

Chapter fifteen

the southwestern great sea, present day-

Tetra's pirate ship glided slowly through the waters, as a gentle wind filled it's sails. Most of the crew were happy to have the Short period of quiet calm, and Mako, Niko, and Gonzo were sitting on deck playing a game of Cards.

"Gonzo! You're cheating! I saw you pull an ace out of your sleeve!"

"I am not, Niko! You're just imagining things, yeah?"

"Could you two please sit down and act civilized, so we can continue the game?"

"Stay out of this, four eyes! This is between me and this overgrown gorilla!"

"Who you callin' a gorilla, tiny? Mako, you saw I wasn't cheating, yeah?"

"You are correct, Gonzo. Niko pulled the ace out of his sleeve."

"Why you little- you know what you're problem is? You ain't seeing things right!"

"Uh, Niko? He looks really mad. I don't think you should have taken his glasses..."

Senza looked away from his position at the wheel, only to see Mako beating the living snot out of Niko. Sighing, the large helmsman went over and pulled his two shipmates apart.

"Can't you two control yourselves;? A pirate crew should be fighting over something as silly as a card game!" He looked up at Gonzo. "You're supposed to be first mate, why didn't you stop them?"

Gonzo smirked. "Hey, I was just enjoying the show, yeah? Watching two pipsqueaks go at it is always worth a laugh!"

Gonzo had barely finished the sentence when Niko and Mako tackled Gonzo to the ground, and a massive fight broke out between nearly all the pirates. All the noise brought Tetra and Nudge storming up from below decks.

"What is going on up here?!?" The pirate captain spat in anger. "My crew - grown men- brawling like schoolboys?"

"Oh my stars!" Nudge said, in his usual lisp. "Such a disgrace!"

"But he started it!" all the pirates said in unison, each pointing the finger at another.

"I don't care who started it!" Tetra yelled back in anger. "I'm ending it! Now, any more problems out of you guys, and you'll all be confined to quarters the next time we come in to port!"

"What?!? No shore leave?!?" The entire grew groaned. Tetra rubbed her temples in frustration. It was at that point, however, that the usually quiet Zuko called out from the crow's nest.

"Ship spotted." The lookout called. "starboard side."

Grabbing a periscope from his belt, Mako looked over at the approaching vessel. "It's hard to tell from here, but judging from the markings on the vessel, I'd say it's a Gerudo pirate ship!"

"Rhea." Tetra said simply, a slow smile spreading across her face. The rest of the crew perked up at the sound of the name, and they began smiling as well.

"Set a course for that ship Senza." Tetra said, looking back over her shoulder. "It's time to greet some old friends!"

"Aye Aye, Cap'n!" He replied, returning to his place at the wheel.

-----------------------------------------------

The gerudo ship pulled up alongside Tetra's vessel, and a gangplank was extended across between the two ships. Tetra's pirates all rushed over to the other ship, eager to spend some time with the lovely ladies who made up the crew of the vessel. One gerudo woman, however, came across from the other pirate ship.

"Rhea!" Tetra exclaimed, rushing up to embrace the other girl.

"Hello, Tetra." The gerudo captain replied, hugging her back. "It's good to see you again."

Both captains for their own pirate ships, Tetra and Rhea were about the same age, so they could relate to each other. Their mothers had been friends, and their mother's mothers before them. Besides, it was nice for Tetra to have another girl to talk to (even though Nudge was a somewhat decent substitute).

"My, you haven't changed much." The gerudo commented, looking her friend up and down. "You look as strong as ever."

"You don't look much different either." Tetra replied, looking her over in turn. She had Brown almond eyes, and a long, flowing ponytail of fiery red hair. Rhea wore a small, red strapless halter top that barely covered her well-endowed chest, and a pair of baggy see-through pants that revealed _everything _(Though fortunately, Tetra could make out a thong underneath the pants). The Gerudo no longer wore that heavy lipstick and gaudy makeup that they once did, improving their looks.

Tetra knew, however, that there was a very deadly reason the gerudo dressed like this. It provided an excellent distraction in battle, as when men's eyes were staring in the wrong places, the gerudo's twin swords could more easily cut them down. Also, more people underestimated the Gerudo because of the way they dressed, a fact the warrior women would use to their lethal advantage.

"So, are your sword skills still sharp?" Rhea asked, drawing her two Scimitars, and taking a fighting stance.

"Sharp as ever!" Tetra replied, drawing her cutlass.

"So how've you been?" Rhea asked, swinging her sword.

"Oh, you know...robbed a few moblin pirate ships, dug up some treasure, the usual." Tetra replied, blocking with her blade.

"Something wrong, Tetra?" Rhea asked, flipping over her head. "You're timing seems a bit off."

"Nothing's wrong!" Tetra replied defensively, spinning and slashing at her Gerudo opponent. "Well, almost nothing...it's Link..."

Rhea blocked her thrust with both scimitars. "The Hero of the winds?" She asked. "I thought you were over him?"

"So did I." Tetra replied, pulling her sword back, and going for a downward slash. "But I saw him and his Rito wife a few days ago, and I... I just couldn't take it, Rhea. I said some terrible things... that hurt them both deeply!"

"Then you should apologize, Tetra." Rhea rolled around behind her opponent, and attempted a back slice."He's taken, and you've got to move on."

"I know... you're right." Tetra blocked the back slice, and tripped Rhea up, causing them both to fall to the floor in a heap. "Thanks Reha, I really needed this."

Rhea smiled, as they both got up. "Anytime, my friend, anytime."

-------------------------------------------

On the other ship, Tetra's pirate crew was getting drunk, and telling bad jokes. The Gerudo crew members were laughing at them, even though they wern't funny. They were just glad to have some men around who wern't trying to kill them... even if said men were morons.

"Sho, you ladiesh enjoy our company, yeah?"

"Gonzo, why do you say 'yeah' all the time?" One of the women asked curiously.

"I dunno." Gonzo replied. "My dad always said it, and his dad before him, it just runs in the family, yeah?"

"Actually, by my research, that phrase may go back to an ancestor of yours." Mako said, straitening his glasses. "See there was this woman from the old kingdom of Hyrule, named Ashei..."

"MAKO! Ish just a word! Stop trying to be a scholar about everything, yeah?" He put his arm around a Gerudo sitting next to him, something he could never do if the warrior women wern't just as drunk as Tetra's pirates. "Next, you'll be tellin' me you had a bookworm anchenstor."

"Actually." the tipsy Mako Replied. "There was this guy named Shad..."

"SHUT UP MAKO!" Gonzo replied, before passing out.

------------------

The next day, Tetra and her pirates saw the Gerudo off.

"Goodbye, Rhea! Thank you so much for what you said last night."

Rhea smiled. "Ever since the great flood, we thieves of the desert have had to eke out a living as pirates- thieves of the oceans- on the waters of the great Sea. There are few among these island that we can call fried... I'm glad you are among them, Tetra."

The two girls embraced one final time.

The crews of thew two ships waved good-bye to each other. As the gerudo ship vanished over the Horizon, Senza asked. "Course heading, Cap'n?"

"To the northeastern Great sea." Tetra replied. "Perhaps we'll finds some clues that will help Link in the ruins of the forsaken fortress."

"_And perhaps I can go back to him with something useful; as a peace offering when I apologize. I'm so sorry Link, I shouldn't blame you for your choice. It's not you're fault you don't feel about me..._

_...the way I feel about you..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Hero of the Winds, present Day-

"Link, are you sure you're fine? You don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"Thank you Medli... But no, I need to talk to him. We have to know about this book, and how it ties into everything."

Medli and I had sailed our small boat around to the back of Outset island. Here stood the Cave where Jabun, the mighty spirit of Hyrule's waters, had made his home for the past decade. As our tiny craft sailed in through the small cave opening, I felt a twinge of worry creep over me. Would Jabun be willing to speak with us? The Water Spirit only surfaces to speak with mere mortals when he desired to. I could only hope he was willing to speak to the Hero of Winds this day.

"Jabun!" I Call out in a loud voice. "Jabun! Are you here? It is I, the hero of the winds!"

The dark waters before us remain silent... but only for a second. A bright light appears within the darkness , and a large object suddenly broke the calm surface of the water. Before us appeared a large, whale-like creature with a lamp like Antenna hanging from it's head. Medli immediately bowed her head in reverence.

Jabun looks down upon me, a solemn gleam in his eyes, and then says something in the ancient Hylian dialect.

"Medli, could you translate?"

"Of course my love." She says with a smile. She then repeated the water spirit's words in modern Hylian. "Well met, young hero, I am pleased to see you again after all these years. What brings you back to my domain?"

I look back up at him. "Shadow Link has returned to plague the great sea once more, and is endangering the lives of all those who live upon it!" I hold up the Journal up in the air before him. "And furthermore, my wife and I discovered this Journal written by the Hero of Twilight. We believe it may be tied into Shadow Link somehow."

The Water spirit speaks again, and Medli translates. "I know of these things, Wind Hero, the great waters bring me news from all over Hyrule." His eyes narrow at me. "I also know that you have come to ask me about the Hero of Twilight."

I try to hide my annoyance. If he knew all of that already, why did he even bother to ask me? Although I have nothing but the deepest respect for Hyrule's Sky Spirit and Earth spirit, Valoo and the Deku tree, that respect does not extend to Jabun. The water spirit is haughty and arrogant, and talks down to people when he speaks to them. He even expressed doubt in me defeating Ganon when he found out I wasn't the Hero of Time! Looking up at him again, I ask. "Is there anything you can tell us that could help us?"

Jabun seemed to chuckle. "Very well, I shall tell you what I know. The Hero of Twilight was a great Warrior, who like the Hero of Time before him saved my Zoras from destruction... a feat another hero was unable to accomplish." Ignoring the personal Jab, I continue to Listen. "Unlike you and the Hero of Time, who are scholar-warriors who need to think about and write about every battle you are in, the Hero of Twilight had the Spirit of the Savage beast within him." He glances at the Journal I 'm holding. "Whereas you or the Hero of time would enjoy sitting in a quiet study, writing essays on Hylian politics or warfare, he would out in the forests of Hyrule, hunting prey and reveling in the beauty of the world the Goddesses had made."

"Then... why would he bother writing a Journal in the first place?" I ask, puzzled.

Jabun immediately replied. "Within the pages of that book you hold dwells the spirit of the one who opposed both Ganon and Zant when the Twilight fell upon Hyrule." Jabun looks back up at me. That spirit is revealing things to you through the text as you need to know them."

"So the Hero of Twilight is within the book!" I exclaim. "But where is Shadow Link, and what is he planning?"

"That... even I do not know." Jabun rumbles. "All I can tell you, Wind-Hero, is look to the Journal for your answers, farewell."

"Wait! How can I-" but as soon as Medli had finished translating his last sentence, Jabun dives back under the Water, and is gone.

Sighing, I get our boat turned around, and begin sailing out of the cave. "Fat lot of help he was!" I grumble. "We still don't know what Shadow Link is up to!"

"Still, I can understand why he is so upset." Medli looks back towards the cave. "He lost all of the Zora... his Children... because Ganon killed them before you could get to Greatfish Island."

"Are you saying it was my fault all the Zora died?!?" I sputter incredulously. I couldn't believe this was coming from my own wife.

"Of course not, my love." She replies, putting her hand on my cheek. "Ganon had thrown up that storm to slow you down. But still... think about how he must feel whenever he sees you... in a sense, I pity him."

"You're right Medli, as usual." I sigh, shaking my head. "But if we want to stop tragedies like the Hylian Zora's genocide from happening again, we'd better find out where shadow Link's hidden base is... and fast!"

"But how?" Medli asks. "I really don't think any monsters would be willing to tell us, even if you threaten to kill them."

I smile, opening up the Journal once again. "Well then... we'll just have to follow the Water spirit's advice, and look to the pages... now wont we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of Twilight, Centuries ago-

Duty can be a funny thing.

It is duty that drives me onward, pushing me to collect these mirror shards, and save the land of Hyrule from destruction. But to me, duty is on an abstract thing, a vague concept like it is for those who write the long books and stories about it. No, to me, duty is making sure my friends back in Ordon, as well as the new friends that I've made along the way, can live safe and happy lives. For that, I'm perfectly willing to sacrifice my own happiness... or my own safety.

Midna and I followed the clues to the Second mirror Shard, and they led us straight back to the grove where I first found the master sword. Here, I found a doorway amidst the Ruins, that took me... to another time, I think... when the Ruins were the structure we Hylians refer to as the Temple of Time. Here, I fought slithery Lizalfos, and even more disgusting spiders than I had faced in the forest temple.

I found this place to be wondrous, from a magical rod that can control Statues, to teleportation bells that can take objects from one floor to the next. The scope and abilities of Magic never cease to amaze me, but now is not the time nor the place to be thinking of such things, I must make it to the top floor of this tower, and retrieve the mirror shard at all costs.

After defeating the tower's lone Darknut, I guided a large statue back downstairs. the Statue wielded a large hammer, and I had a smug sense of Satisfaction as the statue easily smashed the gates, beamoses, and Armos statues that had given me trouble o the way up. Finally, I was able to get the statue back to it's original spot on the first floor. The final pathway then opened for me, and I was able to make my way towards the Mirror shard.

It was not a pleasant experience, dodging all of those pits and traps on my way to the final room. But the thought of the people who were counting on me... people I could let down... drove me onward. Rusl, Colin, Beth, Malo, Talo...Illia and Midna... all would suffer if I fail. Midna... pushing me ever onward... I believe she is driven by duty too. I don't know her whole story yet, but I believe she wants to end Zant's reign over her home just as much as I want to end his threat to Hyrule. I want to believe that she wants to save her people from evil.

Neither of us will let the people counting on us... or each other... down.

The final battle this time is against Arghoma, the largest spider I have yet encountered. The terrible beam she fires from the great eye on her back has the power to end my life... but I barely manage to dodge out of the way each time. Using the Dominion Rod, I bring the hammers of the statues in the room crashing down on the great spider again and again, until I am finally victorious. After a rather ridiculous chase involving it single large eye, Araghoma is dead... and the Mirror shard is ours.

None of my experiences in the temple of Time were pleasant, but I did what I had to do. When the people you love are threatened, you will do anything to protect them, make any sacrifice. No matter how dangerous... or degrading.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of the winds, present day-

" I think I know what we must do now." I tell Medli, as I lay the book aside. "There are people who would know where Shadow Link is... Pirates. Not pirates like Tetra or the Gerudos, mind you, I'm talking low-life Scumbags willing to do trade slaves and stolen goods with Ganon's monsters." I look out across the sea. "Through my travels, I just happen to know of a cranky old ship Captain who has links to the criminal element. He lives out beyond the great sea, so it'll take a week or two to get there, but..."

"You go, Link." Medli replied, looking away from him. "After we get back to Outset and say our goodbyes, I'm going to follow up my own lead on Windfall island to gather information." Her voice faltered for a minute. "Your ancestor was right Link, we have to do all we can- make any sacrifice- to stop this monster from ever hurting our loved ones again."

"Ok, if that's what you want." I reply simply. To tell the truth, I'm kind of glad Medli isn't joining me this time. Where I'm going can be a rough place, and I can at least be a little more at ease knowing she'll be safe.

After all, how much trouble can she get herself into on the Great Sea?

Author's note: yep, I'm back! The next few chapters split our characters up. What is Medli planning to do to gather info? Please continue to read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-

Hero of the Winds, present Day-

I have spent the past three days sailing beyond the edge of the great sea, and am finally nearing my destination. I have not been out this way for quite a few years, and am not too thrilled to be out here again. Filled with robbers and bandits, the Western Sea is no place for anyone who wants to keep their rupees intact. Moblin pirate fleets prowl these waters, and evil Zolas wait just beneath the surface, ready to strike at any passing ship to plunder it's cargo. It's the last place on Hylia I'd normally go.

Yet... Go here I must. As the breeze picks up, my boat is blown towards the docks of thunderhead Island- a small port town out in the middle of the Ocean where pirates, smugglers, and Sailors willing to do less-than-legal jobs for a few rupees. As I Climb out of my boat and walk into town, I notice the eyes of several rough-looking types staring at me, trying to decide wither I have anything valuable enough to steal. My hand goes to the handle of my sword, and their attention is quickly turned elsewhere.

Finally, I arrive at the door of the Dancing Zora, a sleazy little tavern where all of the undesirables here come to drink and unwind. Over in the corner, I see two Subrosians splitting a tankard of ale, their dark eyes glowing from beneath their hoods. In the center of the room, two Gorons arm wrestle, while Hylians surrounding the table cheer them on... and place bets on which one will win. At the bar, two Gerudoes argue over a silver rupee, while the bartender tries to get them both so drunk, they won't notice him taking it. Off in the corner, I spot the person I came here to see. An old man in a long blue coat, he is finishing off a tankard of ale when I approach him.

"Hello, Linebeck." I say, a smirk on my face. "Still drinking your troubles away, I see."

Looking up at me, he nearly spits his ale out in surprise. "Link, my boy!" He says, smiling. "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

"Oh, not bad, considering my line of work." I reply sarcastically. "You know the old saying; a hero's job is never done."

"Well, it seems your still in one piece though." Linebeck gestures across the table. "Come sit down! How's that little songbird of yours and your children doing?"

"Medli's fine, thanks. As are the kids." I smiled. "I'm hoping I can start training little Link with his first sword in a few years. Anyway, how's your daughter, Mirana?"

Linebeck Smiles. "She's been a blessing to me, that girl has. Taken care of me since her mother died last year."

My face fell. "Yes, I heard what happened to Jolene, I'm really sorry Linebeck."

And I really mean that, I first met this salty old sea dog, Linebeck was nothing but a Treasure-hunting Miser, eager to get his hands on treasure. But as we traveled together on our quest to find the ghost ship, he slowly learned the meaning of courage and friendship. He helped me defeat Bellum, and the two of us parted as friends. In the years since, Linebeck had made up his differences with Jolene, and the two had a child. We've kept up over the years, and he even attended my wedding.

"Don't worry yourself over it, lad" Linebeck said sadly. "Death is a part of life, it is the way of the world. I've learned to let go of the bad things that happen... and live in the present." He then leaned in close, and whispered. "Now, I suppose you'll be wantin' to hear about ol' shadow Link?"

I look at him in surprise. "How did you-"

"How did I know? I figured that's why the hero would be lookin' up someone with my connections, and this little piece of news." He hands me a piece of paper. " Take a look at this."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's a list, my boy." He replies. "A list of all the items stolen by monsters across the great sea, and the surrounding oceans."

I look at the list, and read off the stolen items. "Magic Potions, transmutation elixirs... sounds like things a mage would need."

"Or a Wizzrobe." He Gestured at the list. "And I just happened to show this list to a sorcerer who owes me a favor, and he told me that these are the materials one could use to magically mutate people into monsters."

"All those people Tetra mentioned disappearing across the great sea." I say in shock. "Great goddesses... he's building an army!"

"From how many materials were stolen, an army large enough to conquer first the great sea... then the entire world."

A sick feeling filled my stomach. All those innocent people... turned into monsters. What a horrible fate my shadowy twin was inflicting upon his victims. "Where is Shadow Link's base? Where is he hiding?"

"That... I don't know." Linebeck replied. "My friendships among thieves and smugglers have their Limits, especially since it is known I am friends with the Hero of the winds."

"Thank you anyway, Linebeck, you've been a great help." I got up to leave. "I wish I could stay, but I need to get back to Medli."

"Of course lad, you have a world to save." He smiled. "I'd love to join you on an adventure once again, but I've gotten too old for that sort of thing. Now, I just wish to rest, and spend time with my daughter."

I head for the door. "Farewell, old friend. I hope our paths cross again someday!"

"As do I, lad." He sipped his ale and smiled. "As do I."

--

Medli walked among the streets of Windfall, heading towards her destination. It hadn't been too hard to convince Mesa to loan her a boat to come here, and the Journey had taken about half a day. Unlike the last time Medli and Link had been here, most of the shops and stalls were closed up for the evening. That Suited the young Rito just fine, as their were no annoying merchants around, trying to get her to buy useless junk.

It wasn't long before she arrived at her destination; a large, opulent house on the richer side of town. Medli hesitated a moment before knocking on the large red door, as she was not all that eager to speak to the person inside. But... if there was anyone upon the great sea who had connections to organized crime among the islands, it was the person who lived here. Finally getting her nerve up, the Rito girl knocked.

The door was promptly answered by a blond Hylian woman about Medli's age, wearing a pink ball gown, and holding an open folding fan. The young woman smiled when she saw Medli. "Why, if it isn't the Earth Sage!" She gestured for Medli to step inside. "Please, come in, come in! Make yourself at home!"

"Thank you, Milia." Medli replied coldly, walking inside past her. She saw all of the gaudy, expensive furniture, and tacky art all over the walls, and felt disgusted. The Rito girl knew how Milia could afford living like this.

"Nice place you have here." Medli said sarcastically. "Looks very... expensive."

"Why thank you, Miss Medli!" Milia replied, fanning herself. "I really do try to stay on the cutting edge of fashion!"

As they sat down, Medli had to fight back the sick feeling in her stomach just being around this woman gave her. As a child, Milia had been a rich young debutante in Windfall. All of that had changed, however, when she had been kidnapped by the Helmaroc King. When link and Tetra rescued her from the forsaken fortress, Milia's father paid the pirates his entire fortune to get his daughter back. Overnight, Milia had gone from being the richest girl in Windfall...

... to being the poorest. Trying to help her father, Milia took up a job at Zunari's shop, and worked on another island sweeping floors in a restaurant. (And, as Link later revealed to Medli, also tried some thieving on on the side.)

Milia continued to work hard... at least, until her father died. Once she turned twenty, however, the impoverished young woman decided to turn to a more degrading line of work. Taking a job at Potavana and Joana's "Establishment", Milia was able to rebuild her family fortune, and was now once again living the high life.

To Medli, this was a disgrace, and she would like nothing better than to never have to speak to this foul woman. But among Milia's 'Clients' were some of the richest pirate lords on the great Sea... and Milia may have overheard something about shadow Link's location... or his plans.

"So Medli." The young woman asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some information, Milia." Medli replied. "Something you may have picked up in your..." Medli tried to keep from sounding nauseated. "Line of work."

"Ah, so that's why you're here." Milia replied, smiling. "If it's info you wanted, why didn't you just go to the tipsters?"

"Because this is so big, Potavana and Joana would probably charge me Evey rupee Link and I have ever made for it... either that, or try to get me to pay for it by... other means..." Upon saying that, Medli felt even sicker than before.

"Ahhhh, so you came to me to get it cheaper, is that it?" Milia said smugly. "Well, it depends on what you want to know."

"Shadow Link." Medli replied immediately. "Where is he hiding... and what is he up to?"

Milia looked surprised. "Oh my...that's really a hard one." She walked over to look out the window, thinking. "I do believe I may have heard something that can help you..."

"Well then" Medli replied "At least you're immoral lifestyle is good for something."

Milia looked angry. "Listen, little miss holier-than-thou Rito, I know you look down on me because of my job, but not all of us have the luxury of being married to the hero!" She pointed her finger in Medli's face. "I was starving, and had no where to go when I became an adult, I did what I had to in order to survive!" Milia spun around, and gestured to all the furniture. "Sure I live a rich life, but do you think I enjoy waking up next to drunk sailors? I wanted a better existence than this!"

"Then why don't you give it up?" Medli asked. "You certainly have enough money to live on now."

"Because, oh-so-mighty Earth Sage, there is a lot of good I can do as an informant." Milia smirked. "Thanks to info I overheard from my 'clients', I've managed to help the local authorities bring down a Rupee counterfeiting operation here on the great sea, not to mention help bust several small pirate operations."

"Shadow Link poses a threat to everyone, Milia!" Medli yelled. "Including you! Is your petty anger and stubbornness worth your life?"

"What about you, Earth-Sage?" Milia bit back coldly. "Your family- your husband and children's lives - are in even more danger from this psychopath than anyone else. What are you willing to do ...how far are you willing to go... to save them? How much are you willing to compromise your own morals?" She narrowed her eyes. "I endanger my life every day to help people, are you willing to endanger yours?"

Medli stared at her for a long, hard moment, before finally replying. "I would gladly sacrifice my life for my loved ones, just as Link would gladly Sacrifice his life for mine." Walking past Milia, the earth sage stared out the window at the open sea. "Every time Link and I go into battle, and I say goodbye to my son and daughter, I know it could be the last time I ever see them again."

Milia hesitated for a moment, then replied. "Shadow Link's hideout is in the caverns beneath Stone Watcher island. One of my clients told me he escaped from the Slave pens there."

"So that's why all of those Pirate gun boats have been patrolling that area recently!" Medli squawked. "His monsters must have hollowed the caves down there into a full fortress!"

"That would be my guess." Milia agreed. "Which means you and your hubby had better do something about it, hadn't you?"

Medli put her hand on Milia's shoulder. "Milia... thank you so much for this... you're helping all of the people of Hyrule by-"

"I'm not doing this for Hyrule- or you, featherhead" Milia replied Coldly. "Years ago, a young champion of justice showed me the error of my ways when I tried robbing Zunari's safe. Now, I'm returning the favor." She looked away. "Besides, as you said, my own life is in danger too, if Shadow Link isn't stopped. Now, shouldn't you be going?"

Nodding silently, Medli turned to go. When she got to the door, however, Milia said something that stopped Medli dead in her tracks.

"Medli, something just occurred to me... why didn't you just use your sage powers to find out where Shadow Link's base was?"

Medli's shoulders drooped, and she stood there for several minutes, before finally replying. "I... I...can't Milia... my Sage powers have mostly faded... and I can't talk to Laruto anymore."

"Really?" Milia asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"I- I don't know. It's just that, after Link and I got married, they just started to fade away." She turned back to Milia, shaking her head sadly. "Now, all I can do is cast spells with my harp."

Millia looked at her for a moment. "Medli, when was the last time you went for a long flight... or ate Rito food... or played Rito songs on your harp?" She gestured towards Medli. "I mean,you don't even spend much time with your people anymore, do you?"

"Milia, what are you getting at?" The Rito girl asked, puzzled.

"Don't you get it? You married a Hylian, you eat Hylian food, your raising your children as Hylians." Milia pointed out. "In other words... you've become a Hylian. Sure, you're still physically a Rito, but you've lost touch with your heritage, and that's weakened your sage powers. You've cut yourself off from your bloodline's abilities."

Medli stared at her for a moment in shock, before turning away. "Goodbye Milia." She said coldly. "Thank you for your help." The Rito then walked out the door.

"Goodbye Medli." Milia replied as she left. "I hope you're able to find what you're looking for..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-

Hero of the Winds, present Day-

As my boat races back towards the great sea, I find my mind pondering over the information I have just learned. Building an army... could it actually be possible? I know that shadow Link would have no ethical problems with mutating innocent people into monsters, but could he have carried out all the preparation for it right under my nose, without me suspecting even the slightest trouble? Were Medli and I so wrapped up in stopping the smaller misdeeds of the great sea, that we failed to notice the kidnappings, the thefts, and the monster infestations were all part of something bigger?

That appears to be the exact problem, sadly. But as I've come to realize, there is nothing I can do about the mistakes of the past now. I must look forward, and find a way to bring that monster down before he causes any more harm to the good people of the Great Sea. Ripping myself apart over those whose lives he has destroyed won't bring them back... but I can stop him from taking more lives.

My thoughts are pulled in another direction, however, as I feel the mystic pull of the book tugging at the back of my mind, urging me to read it once more. Having nothing else to do until I reach Windfall, I open the journal once again...

--

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

I can't believe it! At long last... I have found the means of restoring Illia's memory to her!! For long long I had concentrated on my mission with Midna, putting Illia's problem out of my mind. But now, I have the means and ability to get back what my dear Illia had lost , and undo the final personal effect this tragedy has had on my childhood friends. And not only that, but it will aid in my mission against Zant, as well!

Upon my return to Hyrule castle, the group directed me to Kakariko village, where Shad was investigating a mysterious owl statue in the caverns beneath Renado's house. Shad believed that the Statue was connected to the mysterious"Sky People" his father had been fascinated with, and who had passed his research onto Shad. Knowing that the last mirror shard was "In the Heavens", Midna and I concluded that there had to be a connection. And after speaking with Renado and Illia, we realized there had to be a "link" (No pun intended) between these two mysteries and Illia's amnesia.

It was then decided that I would trace Illia's path backwards, in order to obtain some clues that might Jog her memory. As I first talked to Telma, then to the cranky doctor who had cared for her, I followed the trail of events that had occured after her abduction, and learned that the monsters had taken her to a hidden Village in the mountians of Hyrule, and had been keeping her there, until someone else had helped her escape.

Oh, how I still shudder at the thought at what those terrible monsters must have done to her there... that horrors they inflicted on my dear, sweet Illia for their own dark pleasure. A burning hated suddenly springs up within my heart... a desire to kill, to make these monsters pay for what they done to her. A white hot rage burns within me, a rage only the deaths of those responsible for this atrocity can subdue.

The Gorons know the way to the village, and it isn't long before I find my way there. It is an old, near abandoned village, which had been the home of a tribe that once protected the Royal family. Now, it is merely a hideout for those filthy Bulbins, and only one of the original inhabitants remains there as a prisoner. Illia had begged me to save her, and that is what I fully intend to do. But I also plan to make sure those animals never hurt any innocent people again.

Driven on by my blind anger, I move silently though the village, and pick off the Bulbins, one by one. Coldly and meticulosly, I let arrow after arrow fly, sending them sailing straight towards the monster's hearts. Most of them never knew what hit them, they merely shrieked, stumbled forward and fell from whatever high perch they were standing on. A few managed to spot me, and sent their flaming arrows whizzing towards my head. It was long however, before I stained the ground with their blood, as well. Even though I was in human form, I hunted them with the cold, calculating precision of the wolf, favoring none and sparing none.

When it was all over, I felt... cold and dead inside. No sense of accomplishment, no sense of victory. And yet... I also felt no sense of revulsion or horror ethier, as if all of the killing I had done up to this point and simply numbed me to the sensation. Dear Goddesses, what have I become?

It isn't long before I locate the old woman who saved Illia's life while she was here, her name is Impaz, and she tells me she has been waiting here for the royal family's messenger to the heavens. Thinking there might be a connection, I show her the de-powered dominion rod, which she identifies as the method of reaching the Sky, and gives me a book filled with sky writing. But that is not all the Shiekah woman gives me... no, she also hands over a small, horseshoe shaped trinket, which she says illia had given to her.

Leaving the hidden village, I ride back to Kakariko with great speed. When I show the charm to Illia, her eyes look from it to me, and suddenly a look of recognition floods over her face. she remembers who she is... she remembers our village and her family and friends there. The fog created by all the terrors she had endured is lifted from her mind, and Illia remembers everything that is important to her.

At long last... she remembers me.

The others all depart, leaving us there in the room together, alone. We stare across the room at each other, our gazes locked on each other's eyes. Across the room, stands my dear Illia, who I worked so long and hard to save. My Illia, who I so dearly lo-

no.

No... I don't know why, but something in my heart is telling me that that is just not true. Yes, Illia is my best friend, my dearest friend in all the world... but something deep inside is not letting me say I love her. Why? Hasn't she always been the girl whose always been there for me? Who else could possibly mean that much to me?

Could it be... no, that's impossible. Sure, she an I have gotten close since we met, but we are too different for something like that. There's no way that could possibly ever happen...

Right?

It is not long before we have say our goodbyes, and I must be off again. Shad has inadvertently restored power to the dominion rod while chanting an incantation from the book, and Midna and I have learned that we must restore several symbols that have disappeared from the faded sky writing. I am now searching throughout the lands of Hyrule, looking for more of these owl statues that may contain one of the lost symbols beneath them. Once we have the full incantation, Shad can open the seal on the first statue, and grant us access to the chamber beyond. It is there Midna and I believe we will find the final clue that will lead us to the sky... and the final mirror shard.

For this reason, I keep our parting brief. She says she will wait until I come home safely... but I say nothing in return. Something inside tells me, that at this point, promising to come home may me a promise I can no longer keep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen-

I've never seen anything like this place.

The Sky palace is the most beautiful structure I have ever laid eyes upon. Large white towers, bridges extending out into open space, and large clockwork gears embedded in the walls reveal a level of technological sophistication I cannot even begin to understand. When I first came to Castle town, I thought I had laid eyes upon the most magnificent architecture to ever exist, but this... this puts anything on the world below to shame. As I fight my way past helmasaurs and winged areialfos, it is hard to keep my mind on what I am doing.

How I got up here is even more spectacular. Shad and I used the fully recharged Dominion Rod to enter the sealed room beneath Renado's house, where we found what looked like a large, crumbling cannon. After quickly shooing shad away (a fact which he was none to happy about... I will have to remember to apologize to him about that later.) Midna and I quickly realized that this would be the method we would use to get to the heavens. But the cannon had long been sitting here in this cave, and had nearly fallen apart from years of neglect. It was certainly in no shape to be used, so how on earth were we to get to the mirror shard?

We then remembered the crazy old Canon operator at lake Hylia- certainly he would be able to help us! Midna used her powers, and teleported the ancient machine down to the lake. Fyer took one look at the machine, and his eyes lit up like a child's at the Picori Festival. He quickly agreed to repair the ancient machine (for a very exorbitant fee, of course) and immediately set to work. It took him several days to repair the cannon, days which I spent at the fishing pond relaxing (I would rather spend my time having Henna's longing eyes staring at me, than to spend days staring at Fyer working over a greasy, oily machine.) Finally, the old Clown completed his work, and The Canon was ready.

As I hookshoted myself up into the massive gun's barrel, a sense of apprehension overcame me. This must have been the way visitors from the surface mad thier way up to the land of the sky in ages past, so it must certainly have been safe. But once up there, how des one get back down? And if it was so safe, why did they seal the cannon away in a cave, and cease to use it? Second thoughts begin to fill my head, but before I can react to them, I feel the massive gun -on-legs take a step forward, and turn it's barrel towards the heavens. There was a loud roar, as I was sent rocketing into the heavens at a speed I had never before experienced.

I was so terrified, I swear they must have heard my screaming the next three kingdoms over.

Just as my life was flashing before my eyes, I landed in a small pool near the floating palace. Much to my shock, I found a structure that looked like it had jumped out of the pages of one of the fairy tales of old Hylia... a flying Castle. I also quickly found that it was the home of Occoca's people, who were indeed the legendary sky folk who had created the Hylians. (I chuckled with amusement at the reactions of most proud Hylians, if they were ever to learn this). And that they were under attack by Aragorok, a foul-tempered dragon who had made his home in the Palace's tallest tower. Agreeing to hep, I made my way across the castle, using my spinner top to extend the bridges, and using the clashot to get over large gaps. I soon found a second Clawshot, and began clawshoting my way from peahat to peahat, like a monkey swinging on vines. I stayed alive by saying a silent prayer to the goddesses... and never looking down.

My fears of the incredible height aside, I wondered at this incredible place. The occoca must have had a great Civilzation to have built it. And they must have shared that technology with the hylians, if me finding the spinner in the prision was any indication. I wonder what happened that lead to the breaking of ties between the surface and the sky? Well, I shall leave that question for Shad and the historians to ponder. Unlike the Hero of Time before me, I'm not a thinker ... I'm a fighter. Best to keep my mind on the here and now.

Though... there's just something I don't like about this place. It's not just the height, it's... the almost un-natural feeling to it that I dislike. I felt the same thing when I am in castle town, or any closed in, unnatural dungeon. I'm not as comfortable in those places, as I am in the open fields and plains, the forests and streams. I just can't feel at home in buildings and towns, when I could be out riding epona, and hunting game. The wilds have ever been my home, far more than any human habitation has ever been. Ordoron was enough of a bridge between the two worlds for me to be happy before, but now... now I don't even know if that is enough anymore. I feel the call of the wolf now, even when I wear the form of a man. I pray that this ends soon, before I lose myself to the beast...

After fighting my way up past the enemies, and the large, spinning fans, I soon find myself in a large arena. Here, I come face to-face with the gargantuan dragon, who looks none too pleased to see me. Clawshoting from column to column across the arena, I barely avoided the flames that Aragorok spewed at me. Using the clawshot to pull his armor off one piece at a time, I finally managed to expose the vulnerable spot on his back. After several stabs of the master sword into that fragile jewel, the dragon went down with a painful shriek. I pull my singed hat back over my nearly scorched hair, as I collect the final mirror shard. The Occoca thank Midna and I as we depart.

Now... now all that remains ahead of us is the final battle. Into the twilight realm we must go... back to Midna's home demension, where we will confront the Twilight King... to bring peace to both of our worlds. With him gone, Ganondorf's power shall have no master to direct it... and Hyrule will be safe again.

At least... I hope that is the case.

--

Hero of the Winds, present day-

I forcibly tear myself away from the book, as the boat approaches Windfall. Tying the vessel up, I quickly dash for the Tavern. It doest take me long to find Medli... who is also looking for me.

"I know where he is!"

"I know what he's up to!"

We both shout at the same time, overly excited. Calming down, we each tell the other what we'v learned.

"Those poor people! How horrible! " Medli says in Shock. "Then... the kidnappings, your sister's death..."

"All distractions, to keep us off their trail." Link said with a grimace. "They didn't want us to figure out what was going on until it was too late!"

"But we found out sooner than they expected." Medli looks up at me. "What are we going to do, Link? We can't just waltz in there with hundreds of monsters swarming around!"

"You're right... I could only take about 50 or 60 down before I was overwhelmed." Medli rolled her eyes at my joking arrogance. What we need is a distraction, to keep shadow link busy until I can pull some backup together."

"Backup?" My wife asks, puzzled. "Where are you going to-"

"The Gerudo Pirates" I reply calmly. "They owe Tetra and I a favor... and They hate their former king so much, they'll do anything to undermine his forces at every turn."

"I'm going back to see Milia again... and then I'm going to headstone island." Medli narrowed her eyes. "I'll take care of the distraction, and buy you the few days you need."

"Medli, that's suicide! I reply angrily. "What in Faeore's name are you-"

"Link, please!" She replies, turning away. "Milia's right... if I want to protect you... my children... this entire world... I need to be wiling to do whatever it takes... trust me, please..."

Looking away, I nod. "All right Medli, you do what you need to do...but please... please come back to me in one piece, please..."

We embrace each other in a hug, not sure if we will ever see each other again. I pray to the goddesses above that at least one of us survives this ordeal.

--

"Medli, are you sure you want to do this?" Milia asked, appying a coat of rouge to her cheeks. "You're really putting you're life in danger here!"

The Rito woman nodded. "The one way through to shadow Link is his stupid, manly pride, Milia." She said coldly. "And I plan to use it against him."

"Okay then... have it your way" Milia sighed. "Let's get you into the dress... if it covers enough of your body to call it that..."

--

As I headed back out sea once more, I prayed the direction enchantment cast on my boat would guide me straight to Tetera's ship again, because I could only guess at where on the great sea she was right now. I would need all the help I could get from her crew and the Gerudo if I was to defeat Shadow Link and Pol.

But even as I was thinking of this, I could feel the siren call of the book in my mind once again, urging me to read...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty-

The Great Sea, present day-

Shadow Link awoke to the sound of commotion in the base. Grumbling and staring outside the door of his room, he saw several moblins yelling and running by. "Whoever is causing this ruckus is going to pay with their lives." He grumbled. Grabbing his sword, he followed the guards up the stairs, and out towards the entrance.

Once he got to the surface, Shadow Link discovered the cause of all the commotion. A boat carrying a single occupant had pulled up to stone watcher island, and several moblins now had thier spear's pointed at the craft's lone passenger. Shadow Link pushed his way out to the front, and pointed his sword at the new arrival. "You have made a grave mistake in coming here stanger... for you shall never leave this island alive!"

A stunngily beautiful Rito woman stepped out of the boat, and looked up at Shadow Link with a playful smirk on her face. "Now why would you desire to kill someone like me, my lord? Certainly I am no threat to your evident power."

Shadow Link couldn't help but stare at her. A light coat of makeup on her face only enhanced her beauty, and an extremely short, low-cut dress made of golden Helmaroc feathers, left little to the imagination. Shadow link ordered the moblins to lower their weapons. "And what, pray tell, brings you here, my dear?"

She walked up to him, and ran a finger across his chest. "I came here because I had heard tales of the great power of Shadow link." She said seductively. "And I desire a taste of that power."

Suddenly, Pol the Wizzrobe bust up through the entrance. "My lord, you cannot trust this Rito!" He hissed "She may be a spy-perhaps connected to the Hero's Rito wife."

Shadow Link hesitated for a moment considering Pol's advice. But when The Rito woman bent over to retrieve her harp from the boat, her short skirt came up.... revealing _everything._ Shadow Link smiled, then growled at Pol. "I'll hear no more of your Paranoia, Pol! She stays!" He looked back at her. "Now come with me, my dear.... we shall go somewhere where we can discuss my... _power."_

The Rito woman nodded, and followed him inside the entrance. As Shadow Link gazed back into fer deep red eyes, he failed to see the gleam of hatred that burned within those eyes, or the plot that brewed within the Rito's mind......

---

Hero of the Winds, present day-

As I sailed across the great Sea, I kept my eyes open for sign of Tetra or the Gerudo pirates. I held off as long as I could from reading the tome in front of me as long as I could, and continued to scan the horizon for any sign of a ship, but saw nothing but the islands and the endless sea. I needed to find Tetra and the Gerudo, not read an enchanted book. "But maybe the Hero of Twilight has some insight on how to best Shadow Link." I thought to myself. With that in mind, I opened the book, and began reading....

---

The Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

Midna and I returned to the arbiter's grounds, and restores the Mirror of Twilight to working order. The six Sages then appear to us, and apologize for all the Harm they have caused to Midna and her people. If only the fools had realized this before the dropped a monster into the Twilight realm. Somehow, I get the feeling that everything that had happened- from the corruption of the Twilight realm , to the kidnapping of my friends- was the result of these fool's arrogance. It was up to me, then, to undo their foolishness.

It was then that I made an amazing discovery... Midna was the Princess of the Twilight Realm! All this time, and I never knew...

...she never told me...

As we enter the realm of Twilight, I am amazed at how wondrous the place looks. Even shrouded in the shadow, it is still a place of immeasurable beauty. But the beauty was overshadowed by the horror of what had happened to the Twili. They had become monsters... beasts!... half way between the monsters I fought at each of the Portals in the light world. Somehow, I had to stop their condition from deteriorating any further. I began fighting my way through the Twili palace, fighting my way past Twili vermin that attacked me. I recovered the Twin Sols- the magic artificial suns that illuminate the Twilight realm. Soon, I have recovered both Suns, and restored the Twili back to human form with their light. The Sols then entered the Master sword itself- the gods of the Twili joined us in our battle against Zant.

A battle I shall never forget.

When we fought our way to the top of the Twili palace, Zant was waiting for us. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. Where once there was a dangerous and terrifying figure, now stood a pathetic and deranged lunatic. I have no idea what brought about this change... perhaps the strain of the power ganondorf had given him? In any case, he began ranting about how his 'god' had given him the power to overthrow Midna, when he was denied the kingship. Soon, we engaged in battle- a terrible, fierce, and maddening conflict. We fought in every battle field I have traversed so far- as he changed the arena again and again. His tactics changed with the field... and I had to quickly adapt to keep up. It was a long and hard fight, and drained me of everything I had... but I finally managed to triumph over the deranged Twilight Usurper.

Midna expected to become herself again, and was puzzled when she failed to return to normal. Zant let loose with a mad cackle, and declared that as long as his Master lived, His enchantment over Midna would remain. In a fit of Rage, Midna used the power of the Fused shadow to lash out... and destroy Zant. It was a victory... but it felt like a Hollow victory. Ganon was about to be reborn into the world... and we had to get back to the Light realm to stop him. I even had this feeling... we still might be able to save Zelda...

As we raced back to the light world, I couldn't help think of Midna. What would happen to her when the battle was over? Would she go home to rule her own people? I didn't know for sure, but the thought of her leaving didn't exactly make the happy. I turned my thoughts away from that idea, and decided that I would only concentrate on the battle ahead. Hryule needed us, if it was to survive the coming battle.

I pray that the Goddesses are with us.

---

Hero of the Winds, present day-

As I put the book down, I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. There was nothing of help in there! How could the spirit of the book possibly think that could help-

I am drawn back to reality by a cutlass hovering just above my throat. It appears I was so far out of it while I was reading, that I didn't see two full-sized ships pull up beside my tiny sailboat. One was Tetra's ship... the Other was a Gerudo galleon. I suddenly realized that the sword being held at my throat belonged to none other than the legendary pirate captain, Rhea.

"Hello, Hero" She said, amused. "A little distracted today, aren't we?"

"Oh hello, Rhea." I reply sheepishly "How are you doing?"

"If we had been anyone else" Tetra said with a chuckle. "You'd be very, very dead right now."

Having walked (or in my case, sailed) right into this embarrassing situation, I could only sigh in disgust.

---


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one-

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

It is an unusual experience, standing in front of a dozen warrior women with swords, even if those blades are sheathed. It gives one an uneasy edge, knowing that each of those women could cut a moblin down with a single stroke, if they so desired. But I did not come here to battle with them... no, I am here to turn them into an army. An army that will take out the threat of Shadow Link and Pol in one swift stroke. With their help, I can prevent the two villain's home grown army of monsters from swarming over the great sea, and wreaking havoc.

After I ran into Tetra and Rhea, the two pirates escorted me to the Forsaken Fortress. The gerudo had reclaimed the ruins of the fortress after Ganon's defeat, and have been using it as a base ever since. With most of the inhabitants of the greatly hostile towards Gerudo (due to their chose pirate profession), there are very few places a Gerudo ship can come into port. At this fortress, the Gerudo can take shore leave, relax, pawn off their stolen goods... and conduct business between ship captains in the pirate council.

It is just such a council I stand before now. The eyes of all of these women are focused on me... and frankly it makes me a little nervous.

"Well, speak, hero!" One of the Pirate Captains snapped. "Why have you summoned the council here?"

"Ganondorf's monsters are threatening the entire great sea once again." I finally blurt out. "I need your aid in bringing them down."

"Why do you need our help?" Another captain scoffed. "You're the Hero! It's your job to protect everyone!"

"This time, that is not enough." Tetra said, rushing to Link's defense. "Shadow link is building an army, in the caverns below Stone Watcher island."

"We must unite all the gerudo ship crews together into our own Assault force." Rhea added. "And invade stone watcher island."

"Why should we help the other races?" another captain scoffed. "The only things they give us are mistrust and contempt!"

"Maybe if you didn't _steal _from them." I replied sarcastically. "They would treat you better!"

Nearly every Gerudo in the room reached for their scimitars at that. Rhea motioned for all of them to sit back down, and Tetra shot me a dark look.

"Link! You know the Gerudo pirates only steal from rich merchants, and those who deserve it!" She scowled at me. "They never hurt anyone! My pirates are no diffrent."

"Sorry" I reply sheepishly. "Besides, now's not the time for snarky remarks-we need to get thier help."

"And remember." Rhea told all of them, looking around the room. "We're not exactly on the king of evil's good side any longer. After they subdue the other races... they'll be coming after us, next!"

There was silence in the room after that, until one of the younger captains piped up. "I say we help the Hero!" Other voices joined her in agreement.

It wasn't long before the concil decided to ready an assualt force. Link smiled. Soon, he would bring all of Shadow link's plans down crumbling down around his arrogant pointy ears.

---

Stone Watcher Island, present day-

The Rito woman sat in Shadow Link's room, quietly strumming her harp. It had been five days since she had arrived here, and so far everything was going smoothly. She had been able to keep Shadow Link distracted... through her music, and... other means. His distraction had slowed down the final preparations on the assault force, which was hopefully buying Link the time he needed to assemble his assault force. When she wasn't busy 'entertaining' Shadow Link, The Rito girl wandered through the corridors and pathways of the hideout, learning where every doorway was, every weapons was kept. The Moblin guards- not being very bright creatures- simply left her alone, and the Darknuts let her pass, merely dismissing her as Shadow Link's 'plaything'. She memorized the location of everything i the base... for she was certain that would come in handy later.

It wasn't long before she heard Shadow Link's footsteps approaching, and she felt her Skin crawl. She had come to hate even being in that monster's presence, as his cruelty radiated from his very body. When he entered the room, his red glowing eyes glared down at her.

"Ah, I must admit, my pet... you've managed to keep me more entertained for longer than other females of your race." He poured himself a glass of wine, then poured her one. "I may let you live longer than I did them."

She had to work hard to repress her anger at his comment-how many innocent Rito women had died in this sick monster's clutches? But she put that thought out of her head, and took the glass. "I thank you, great one, for paying this humble Rito such a compliment."

He gestrued towards her harp. "Play me a song, my dear."

She nodded, and began playing a soft, sensuous melody. Shadow Link listened, seemed lost in it for an eternity... until he moved behind her, and began to stroke her hair. She kept herself from wincing under his touch, and put her harp down. The Rito woman stood and turned to face him, and pressed her lips against his. As Shadow Link began removing her feathery dress, she thought of all of those poor slaves she had seen down in the pens, and dreamed of the sweet vengeance they would wreak on their Captors once Link freed them.....

---

Forsaken Fortress, present day-

It had been a mere three Days since the Gerudo council, and already the female pirates had gathered thier ships into a mighty assualt fleet. Liked stared down at all of the ships sitting in the docks, being fitted with cannons and provisions. He was so preoccupied watching the fleet that he failed to hear Tetra walk up behind him.

"They're quite a sight, aren't they?" She quipped.

"Huh? Oh, hi Tetra." He said in surprise, turning to face her. "Hopefully, they'll be enough to overrun the monster's defenses."

She looked away from him and said softly. "I'm sorry, Link. I shouldn't have been angry at you for marrying Medli. You didn't love me, and I acted like a spoiled brat." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You have a right to be happy, no matter who you love."

Stunned, Link put his hands on her shoulders. "Tetra..." He said sadly. "I never meant to hurt you... I'm so sorry."

Pushing forward, she hugged him. The two shared a long embrace of friendship, then returned to helping assemble the fleet.

---

Forsaken Fortress, present day-

Several hours later, the Rito woman woke up, lying on Shadow Link's bare chest. Climbing out of bed, she wrapped her naked form in a sheet, and walked away from the Still-sleepinmg Shadow.

The Hero of the Winds was out there somewhere, she thought to herself, and he would be coming here. Together, they would spring the trap over Shadow Link, and end the threat he posed to the Great Sea once and for all.

"Link...if you can hear me..." She whipsered softly. "By the goddesses, Link... please hurry..."

---

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

The final battle is upon us, I can feel it.

We have fought long and hard, and it has not been an easy road... But I've managed to survive all of my trials and tribulations up until this point.

I wish I could go back to the way thing were before... that I could go back and undo all of my mistakes, and go back to the innocent person I was before the iron claws of destiny scarred and changed me beyond recognition.

But I cannot, for the road in front of me leads only forward, never back.

I can only hope my actions from here on out will help end all of the misery that evil has brought upon the land... and that I can make a difference.

Now, as I make my final preperations for this last battle, I pray to the godesses that even if my fall in battle this day, my foes shall go down, as well.

But now... the time for reflection has passed.

Let the battle begin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two-

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

The Gerudo fleet glides silently through the waters, slowly progressing towards it's intended goal. Tetra and I are aboard her ship, sailing alongside the small fleet, making our way towards Stone Watcher Island. Our ships sailed under cover of Darkness, so as not to be spotted by any of Shadow Link's forces that might be patrolling the Great Sea. A navigator informs me that if the fair winds keep up, we should reach the Monster's hideout in a few hours.

It seems my wife was able to stall Shadow Link's invasion somehow, a fact for which I am grateful. Had the fiend been able to carry out his invasion before I had gathered my Army, there's no telling how many lives would have been lost. My wife's actions have saved the lives of hundreds across the Great Sea, and however she managed to accomplish it, I am eternally in her debt.

As we pass Cyclops Reef, I can see Stone Watcher Island far off in the Distance. It won't be long now, before the battle to decide the fate of the Great Sea begins...

---

Stone Watcher Island, present day-

The Rito girl stood on the shore, looking out to sea. She knew he was coming... she felt it in her heart. His fleet was not very far away.. and it wouldn't be long before they were in sight of the island's guards. She didn't know how she knew this... but somehow she knew that Link was coming. Whatever it took, The Rito knew she had to help the Hero.

Raising her harp, she played the Song of Storms. It wasn't long before the sky began to cloud over, and a heavy rain began to fall all around her. This rain would provide a perfect cover for the fleet's approach, and Link and the Geriudoes would be able to land on the island undetected. Turning, she hurried back inside, so she wouldn't be missed.

As she returned to Shadow Link's room, he sat up in bad, and whispered "You were gone for a long time...my dear."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" She replied coyly.

She kissed him, and began removing her dress.

---

The Hero of Twilight, Centuries Ago-

I'm fighting my way through Hyrule Castle... at least, a Hyrule Castle corrupted by Ganondorf's evil. I have fought my way past several Mosters of every type, working my way up through the floors and rooms of the large palace. Bulbins, Bokoblins, and Darknuts all fall before my blade. I am engaged in battle after endless battle, until I finally encounter my old Nemesis, King Bulbin, once battle one final time, and I am once again triumphant. But when I go to deliver the final blow, he cries out 'enough!' Startled, I pull back, and he hands me the key to the gate he was guarding.

"I fight for the strongest side... it is all I have ever known."He then rode off on his giant boar.

I... can't believe it... Bulbin actually has a will of his own! This means there are creatures amongst Ganon's armies that can actually think for themselves! And I thought they were all just mindless magical constructs! Great Goddesses, what does this mean for all the monsters I've killed throughout my adventure?

I guess things in this world are not always what they seem.

---

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

A storm blows up as we approach the shore, and I say a Silent thanks to Medli and her Sage magic. Our ships quietly slip in at the back of the Island, and a few Gerudo scouts easily take out the Moblins guarding the perimeter. As we enter the cavern enterance, my troops begin fanning out throughout the base. As we sneak into what appears to be the mess hall, I soon begin to hear the shrieks of dying monsters. "Damn, one of the other teams must not have been able to keep it quiet!" I grumbled to Tetra. "Get ready, were about to have a fight on our hands!"

It didn't take long for the Moblins, Bokoblins, and Darknuts to come pouring in. The Gerudo began cutting the monsters down with thier scimitars as they swarm over us. I charge forward, and bash a bokoblin with my shield, then while he is disoriented, I slit his throat. I slash my sword left and right, cutting down Moblins as I go. A Draknut Rushes at me, and I perform a Helm Splitter on him, smashing through his helmet, and penetrating his skull. All around me, Gerudo are hacking the arms, legs, and heads off of monsters, while Moblins skewer the Warrior women, and Darknuts decapitate them. But while the monster's bodies Vanish in puffs of Smoke s they die, the bodies of our soldiers remain behind, a disheartening sight for me and my troops. But but for every one our number that falls, the enemy loses twenty. The Superior Sword Skill of the Gerudo is on our side...

...even if numbers are not.

---

Shadow Link's Room, present Day-

Shadow Link lay beneath the sheets of his bed, softly stroking the Hair of the nude Rito girl asleep on his chest, her soft breasts pressed against his powerful chest. "My beautiful little bird, you really are something else."

The commotion throughout the base caught Shadow Links attention. "The Moblins are probably fighting over a piece of meat again." He groaned, and gently pushed the protesting Rito girl off of him. Quickly pulling his clothes on, he looked around for his sword...

...when he felt his own sword stabbing through the front of his chest, stabbed in the back by the Rito Girl.

It was a Bizarre sensation, really. He had died several dozen times already, and had always been revived through the dark mirror. But he had always been killed by one of the Heroes before, always dying in battle. But here he was, stabbed in the back who had lured him into a false state of trust... him, Shadow Link, the man who trusted _no one._But here he was, killed by a surprise attack from behind, by the Rito woman who wasn't even a warrior.

He turned around to face her, and she looked upon him with contempt. "Your arrogance was your undoing, murderer." She spat in anger. "Now,you will never threaten anyone else again."

He wanted to attack her... to end her life, but he was only able to stumble forward a few steps, before he collapsed to the floor. It was only a few seconds, before his body vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

It was finally over... the Monster known as shadow link was finally gone.

Stepping away from the blood-stained sword lying on the floor, the Rito girl looked at it in disbelief. She had done the impossible, and taken the life of Ganon's second in command through treachery and deception. She hoped that the Hero's sister could rest in peace now, along with all of this monster's other victims. The Rito woman quickly ran from the room, hoping to catch up with the hero and his men. She had to tell them where the slave pans were, before it was too late...

---

The Slave Pens, present Day-

As the invasion commenced, Pol watched it through his crystal Ball. The Wizzrobe leader seethed in anger. His carful plans... his beautifully crafted army... all thrown away for that idiot shadow's lust! But it would be a few minutes before they could find thier way down here... time enough to get the Lynels ready to give them a fight they would never forget. That would buy him enough time to get safely away, and start his magical genetic experiments all over again. His current creations would just have to be sacrificed to the cause.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three-

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

At long last, victory is within our grasp.

As the Last of the monsters in the upper chambers are Slain, we begin to search for a way into the lower chambers of the base. There doesn't seem to be a gate or entrance way into lower levels, so the monsters must have concealed it well. Also, our victory has not come without a cost, as nearly a quarter of our assault force lays dead. Fortunately, we managed to slay thousands of monsters. But it won't be a total victory until every last monster within this place lies dead.

It is then that a most unexpected thing happened. Medli, my own beloved wife, came running up to me. She embraced me in a hug before I could even utter a word.

"Medli..what... how?" I stutter in surprise.

"I told you I'd find a way to slow the invasion, didn't I?" She said with a smirk.

"You were as good as your word, my beloved." I reply, smiling back. "How did you do it?" But instead of answering me, she turned away, a pained look in her eyes.

I immediately knew something had happened, but now was not the place or the time. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later, all right?"

Nodding, Medli quickly pulled out of our embrace, and began running down another side corridor. "Link, I know where there's a secret passage down to the Slave pens. We've got to free those poor people down there!"

"Then lead the way." I reply, motioning for the Gerudo troops to follow us.

----

Outside Stone watcher Island, Present day-

Tetra and her Pirates were involved in the fight of their lives, as they led the Gerudo fleet in an all-out attack on Shadow Link's pirate fleet.

Ships exchanged canon fire, and the explosions from the canon blasts lit up the night sky. A Gerudo boarding party swung over to a Monster's pirate ship, and cut the Bokoblin crew to pieces. Hundreds of Fire Keese swarmed over a Gerudo Galleon, setting the ship ablaze, and burning it to cinders. High in the crow's nest, Tetra's lookout Zuko barely had time to scream before a stray cannonball hit the mast, and sent him tumbling into the Gryog-infested waters below. Senza had been with one of the Gerudo raiding parties, and had killed nearly thirty bokoblins before a Wizzrobe's fire spell set him ablaze. Mako had been taken back to one of the pirate ships as a prisoner, only to break free and ignite a powder keg. The blast took the entire ship and all aboard with it.

In the thick of it all, Tetra was totally unaware of the loss of so many of her crew, as her own life was in peril. Her clothes were torn, and blood from an open wound on her forehead, poured down into her face. Behind her stood Gonzo, who's ear had been cut off by a pirate's blade. The two were back-to-back, fighting off angry moblins.

"Gonzo... it's been a pleasure serving with you, my friend." She told her first mate. "Get the rest of the crew together, get to a lifeboat... and save yourselves!"

"Mistress... I will not leave your side." Gonzo looked over his shoulder at her. "Princess Tetra... the crew and I are with you until the bitter end."

Princess _Tetra, _not Zelda... _Tetra. _Her own identity. She liked the sound of that. "Thank you, Gonzo" She replied, thier second wind, the two fought on with every ounce of strength they possessed.

---

The Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

I fight on through the Castle, the spirits of the deceased knights of Hyrule pointing the way. At one point, we were about to be done in by monsters, when Telma's group arrived, and aided us. It made me glad that we had aid in this battle, and we were not alone in fighting Ganondorf's evil. We truged onward, determined to end this madness once and for all.

It is not long before we reach the throne room, and I find myself face-to-face with the great king of evil. Arrogant to a fault, he simply ignores me, and proceeds to taunt Midna. When she yells at him in angry defiance, he possesses the body of Princess Zelda, and attacks us. When that attempt fails, he then takes the form of a giant boar, and tries to skewer us. I return to wolf from, and with the aid of Midna, thwart his wicked attempt to crush us in his beast form.

It is then that Ganon makes his final attempt to destroy us all. Midna assembles the pieces of the fused shadow, and uses thier power a second time (the first time had been when she had blasted through the golden barrier Ganon had placed around the castle.)With her last ounce of strength, she teleported Zelda and I outside the Castle...

..then sacrificed herself to try and stop the evil king.

I wanted to cry out in agony when I saw the castle explode from far away. When Ganon appeared alive on horseback, carrying the charred remains of her helmet, it only confirmed my worst fears. Midna... my companion for this entire adventure, my truest friend, who stood by me through everything... was gone. At that point, I couldn't think of Zelda, I couldn't even think of Illia anymore. All of my thoughts were consumed by a lust for revenge... revenge foir the death of someone I cared about more than life itself.

Ganondorf Dragmire, for the evils which you have done... for the sins you have committed...

...you shall pay dearly.

---

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

medli led us down to the lower levels, where a fight ensued with the Stalfos guards. They put up a hellish fight, killing over a dozen Gerudo within minutes. Pulling back, we through a bomb into their midst, and the explosion shattered those fleshless horrors within minutes. I then ordered everyone to hurry onward.

We rushed into the slave pens, and were greeted by hundreds of grateful prisoners. As we cut their bonds and freed them, they fell to their knees in prayers of thanks to the goddesses. Goron children and Elderly Deku alike were led out of their cells, and their wounds tended by the best physicians the Gerudo have. I even see Medli leading a young Hylian woman out to freedom. As I look into the poor girl's eyes, I see a scarred and shattered mind that looks as if it may never heal.

I do not wish to know what Shadow Link did to her.

It was a good feeling, knowing we had liberated all of these innocents that these monsters had imprisoned. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was not yet over. My worst fears were confirmed moments later, when a large... Lion-like monster burst into the room, and killed one of our troops where she stood. Brandishing a sword in each hand, the beast gave a roar of defiance, and charged at the rest of us. He were soon overrun by twelve more of the creatures. I gripped my sword, and charged at one of the beasts. The Gerudo formed a perimeter around the liberated slaves, trying to protect them from our attackers at all costs.

It looked like our battle had only begun.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four-

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

It just never seems to get any easier for us.

The three Lion monsters (Lynels, I believe I heard on of the fleeing Wizzrobes call them) charged at us, firing some kind of... sword beams from the twin blades they held in each hand, while spewing fireballs at us from their mouths at the same time. Five gerudo died before they even had a chance to react, and several more were badly scorched.

I charged one of the monsters, blocking it's twin blades with my shield. Diving underneath the creature, I drove my sword up into it's soft underside, slicing it's belly open. It let out a hideous, man-like scream as it died, it's innards spilling down onto me as it vanished in a puff of smoke. Several Gerudos had brought down the second Lynel, tangling it's legs in the ropes from thier grappling hooks.

The third one roared defiantly, then charged straight at the prisoners we had rescued. Seeing no other choice, I leapt up onto it's back, intending to slice it's head off. But the creature surprised me, thrusting it's sword over it's head, and knocking my blade clean out of my hands. Here I was, on the back of this Lynel, with my primary weapon gone, and the monster bucking like a mad horse, trying to throw me off.

I don't see how this could get any worse.

-----

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

The Final battle with Ganon had begun.

Zelda and I chased him on horseback, dodging out of the way of the stalfoses he called up out of the ground. Again and again the princess sends the purifying hot light of the Light Arrows burning into his back. The king of Evil was finally sent flying off of his horse, and I rushed forward to engage him in hand to hand combat.

As our swords clashed, I was driven on by a wild, bestial Fury. But it was not rage over Corruption of the Kingdom, nor the pain that he had puts my friends and even Illia through. No, the one thing that burned in my heart and mind was the thought of what he had done to Midna. My companion on this whole journey, my guide... and my friend- no, it was more than that, She had come to mean more to me than any other person... though I did not yet realize it. And this vile monster had made the mistake of taking her away from me.

It will be the last mistake he will ever make.

Our sword battle rages on, as Ganon parries many of my sword blows. His large golden blade crashes down on my shield, causing me to nearly buckle under the blow. Rolling out of the way, I attempt a back slice, but Ganon easily blocks it. I do manage to land several blows, but Ganon lands just as many. It seems our deadly dance of death will never end, until I finally manage to distract him. Knocking the king of evil off of his feet, I plunge the master sword deep into his chest.

His loud, terrible scream will haunt my nightmares forever.

Amazingly, the evil king pulled himself back to his feet, with the master sword still sticking straight through his body. Hatred burning in his eyes, he tells Zelda and I that this isn't over, and that the end of this conflict will be written in blood. But the glowing mark on his hand fades,and the power of the gods leaves him. Ganondorf dies there, still standing straight up as if he were a painted statue with it's eyes closed.

At long last, the battle is over.

---------

The great sea, outside stone watcher island-

The tide of battle had turned.

The Gerudo fleet had finally managed to turn the tide, and were now sinking the monster's ships in great numbers. The Remaining enemy vessels tried to flee, but the Gerudo pirate ships cut off their escape. A few well-placed cannonballs tore through their hulls, and sent them swiftly to the bottom. The fighting upon the great sea was nearing it's end.

Aboard the flagship, Tetra looked out over the waters, as Gonzo approached her from behind.

"Mistress, the Gerudo commander has reported that the last of Shadow Link's fleet has been sunk." He told her. "We have achieved victory."

"Have we, Gonzo?" She said softly, staring blankly ahead. "Most of the crew... our friends... are gone. We don't even know if Link is still alive." She lowered her head. "If this is what victory feels like... I'd rather have tasted the bitterness of defeat."

"Miss Tetra, the other pirates and Link would not have wanted you to give into despair." Gonzo put a hand on her shoulder. "They would have wanted you to be strong ... and help to make the Great Sea safe... so that their sacrifices were not in vain."

Wiping a tear away from her eye, Tetra nodded. "You're right, Gonzo! Thank you for reminding me what I'm fighting for!" The Pirate princess spun around, and planted a warm kiss on the lips of the surprised Gonzo. The male pirate blushed a deep red, as Tetra headed below decks.

---

The Hero of the Winds, present day-

"I've had just about enough of this!" I growled in anger, as the Lynel tried to throw me off. This thing is a danger to both my gerudo allies, and the prisoners we've saved, and there is no way I can kill it with a hand weapon. "If I'm leaving this world, beast... I'm taking you with me!"I look over and order the Gerudo to open fire with a volley of fire arrows, which the Lynel won't be able to dodge, since I'm distracting it.

"But you'll be killed, too!" The Gerudo commander yells in protest.

"DO IT NOW!" I roar back.

Reluctantly, she gives the order to open fire, and I feel my whole body ablaze. The Burning Lynel bucks in pain, and finally manages to throw me off it's back. As the flames engulfed me, I look behind the line of Gerudo archers, and see the panicked face of my beloved Medli one final time. I believe he called out my name, before my sight gave way to darkness...

----

Hero of Twilight, centuries ago-

After we had defeated Ganon, the lights spirits appeared again, as if to give us a final thank you for restoring the light. As they faded away, I caught a glimpse of a familiar form sitting atop the next ridge.

Could it be? Could she have survived? Hoping beyond hope, I left Zelda standing there, and ran towards the horizon. "Please." I begged the goddesses "Please let it be her."

I stopped at the crest of the hill, and was surprised to see the small, darkly clothed form stand up to my height, and turn to face me. A tall, beautiful woman with pale blue skin stood there, staring directly into my eyes. I was stunned, as this was not what I was expecting at all. I stood there in silence, wondering who this beautiful creature was, until...

Upon hearing her voice, I smiled. Midna had returned to me... in a form more lovely than mere words can describe. But it didn't matter what she looked like- Large or small, beautiful or ugly- My Midna was still alive, that was all that really mattered. I never realized before how much she means to me....

I never realized how much I love her...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hero of the winds, present day-

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and thought I must have died and gone to the hall of heroes. But when I opened my eyes, I found myself in lying on the cold stone floor of Shadow Link's fortress, wrapped in a blanket.

Looking around, I saw that the room I was in had been converted into a makeshift hospital, with injured, dead and dying gerudoes were being tended to, as well as the freed prisoners. As I sat up, one of the Gerudo nurses called out:

"Oh! Sage Medli! He is awake!"

I soon found myself wrapped in my wife's tight embrace. "Oh Link! Thank Nayaru you're alive!" Tears were streaming down her face. "I thought you were done for when you destroyed that Lynel!"

I looked over into a nearby puddle and saw what had once been my face. Burn scars ran across my face… making me as ugly as the monsters we had just fought. "Well, I apparently didn't make it out of the battle unscathed…"

She held me tighter. "I don't care! You're going to live, that all that matters!" She started to cry again, and I held her tightly.

A few days after the battle, Tetra was on the deck of her battered ship, looking out to sea. The battle was over now, most of the monsters slain… save the few that had slipped away. But the battle had been won, and Ganon's forces had suffered such a blow that they would not recover enough strength to threaten the great sea for a generation. The Pirate princess pondered these things over, when Niko came in the door behind her.

"Princess Tetra." He said, bowing to her. "The Gerudo admiral says that repairs on the fleet are finished, and several ships have already departed to take the slaves Shadow Link had captured home."

"Very good, Niko." She replied, turning to him. "Anything else?"

"Well… the leaders of each of the islands of the great sea has sent a message." Niko began nervously. "It seems they held a meeting amongst themselves while we were dealing with Shadow Link's forces…. And have decided that the islands must unite if they are to prevent a catastrophe like this from happening again."

"It makes sense." Tetra replied, nodding. "Both Outset Island and the Rito would love for the re-unification of Hyrule, and the merchants of Windfall are too busy bickering amongst themselves to get anything done- they all need a leader to unite them." Tetra looked down at him. "but how does this involve me?"

"Well…It appears they were able to find the kingdom of Hyrule's historical records among that dead geezer Sturgeon's old books." Niko said nervously. "And they were able to trace the genealogy of The old kingdom's royal family…. To you."

Tetra's eyes went wide "What… wait, you mean…"

"They would like you to become queen Tetra I, of the United islands of Hyrule." Gonzo finished, walking into the room. "A living symbol of unity to all the peoples of the great sea."

Tetra looked away for a second, gathering her thoughts. Yes, this was perfect! The best way to begin the reestablishment of the Kingdom of Hyrule! When these islands were joined with the new land of the Lokomo tribe that Tetra had discovered up north, the size of her kingdom would be doubled! And with the sea water levels dropping so rapidly, it would easily be when her daughter or granddaughter was queen that the land beneath the waves would be uncovered. The people could then move off of the mountaintops, and reclaim the lowlands.

"Tell them I accept." Tetra replied smiling. "On the condition I get to choose my own royal consort." Gonzo did not see the princess looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Tetra then noticed a folder filled with notes and drawings under Gonzo's arm. "What's that you have there?" She asked curiously.

"Blueprints." Gonzo replied. "Plans we found among shadow Link's designs. It's for a device he called a 'train'- a steam-powered vehicle that runs on rails."

Tetra looked at the plans. "Such a thing is useless on the great Sea." She mused. " But may be useful for the resettlement of Hyrule in the distant future." She handed the plans back to Gonzo. "Place those plans in storage somewhere. We shall leave it to a future generation to build this train, and find a use for it."

Hero of the winds, present day-

It's all over. I have returned home with my wife and children to my Cabana, and life is returning to a semblance of normal.

The islands have elected a council to govern Hyrule- Zunari as representative of Windfall, Abe as representative of Outset, Quill from the Rito tribe, Hollo from the Koroks, and Reah from the Gerudo Pirates.

Queen Tetra is loving her new role as leader of the reunited Hyrule, even as she prepares for her wedding to Gonzo. Work is also being finished on a new royal palace, a symbol of the newfound brotherhood, of the peoples of the Great Sea. The nothern lands of the Lokomo, which tetra and I discovered during our travels, will be the center of this new kingdom. I'm even thinking of sending my son up north to live with Niko in Aboda village for awhile, in order to learn more about Hyrule's northern lands.

As for myself, things have been far quieter around the great Sea since the battle, and I've had more time to spend with my family. I have heard the rumors, from the survivors of the Slave pens, of Shadow Link having a lover that looked just like my wife. I am not worried, however, as I am personally aware of the illusions and deceptions sage magic is capable of. Powerful enough to fool even Shadow Link into thinking he was doing something with a rito girl, while he was actually not.

It is weeks before I finally feel the pull of that mysterious Journal to read it again, and pick it up once more.

"Okay, lets see what you have for me now." I say, opening the book.

Hero of the Twilight, centuries ago-

Midna is gone.

Forever.

I knew she was going back home to the twilight realm, but why'd she have to destroy the mirror? When that mirror shattered into a thousnad pieces, my heart shattered along with it. _How could she just leave me? _

_I loved her!_

But I have not given up hope, I have learned of a second mirror that the Twili were banished through, called the mirror of Darkness. It, too is a doorway to the realm of twilight, and I have begun a quest to find it. I shall leave behind Ordon, my friends, and everything else dear to me, in order to find my way back to Midna.

To you, my descendant, who reads these pages... know that I tried to guide and inspire you on your journey, without revealing the books true nature to you. I have watched you sail the great seas, and triumph over evil again and again... and it has given me untold pride to see what you have accopmlished.

As to wither I ever found the mirror of Darkness, and reunited with midna... that is a tale for another day. For now, rest young hero, for you have most certainly earned it.

Farewell.

-end-


End file.
